


A New Hope

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Asshole Ink, Bleeding, Broken Bones, Continuation of 'A New Prison', Error Needs Hugs, Everyone is out for Ink's colourful ass, Flashback, Forced God Of Destruction Error, Healing, Hurt Error, Hurt and comfort, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Torture, Worried Fresh, Worried Nightmare, balance, mental scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: A continuation of "A New Prison".Error has been found after months of being missing. Unfortunately in those past few months he's been trapped in a torture AU created by Ink as a prison. Broken, beaten and shattered; Nightmare and his gang tries to heal Error as much as they could. They will make Ink pay for what he has done to Error. Ink will see hell.As for Error? It's time he has a new hope. But he has a long journey of healing to get there. His friends have no problems with that as long as Error is safe and sound and very importantly, happy.





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> *Epic fanfare of trumpets*
> 
> Hello to our fellow readers! You asked for it! You got it! A continuation of a heartbreaking fic inspired by a dream! 
> 
> After reading 'A New Prison' again, I got a few ideas on how to do the continuation. I know some of you have your own ideas of continuing the fic and go ahead. I want to see it. Just as long as you send me the link because I want to read it! I'm sure X wants to reason it to!
> 
> So yeah. I'm not gonna lie, I have no plans nor plot for this book. So if any of you have any ideas on how to make this, feel free to tell me in the comments. We might use it. 
> 
> Tell us what you think! And enjoy this continuation!
> 
>  
> 
> UnderData!Sans belongs to me. Anything else except the story and plot doesn't. Maybe some changes in personality but that's it. They belong to their original creators!

Nightmare gently placed Error down on the bed in the guestroom, looking incredibly worried. Error was extremely hurt. How could the so-called 'good' creator do something as horrible as this?!

 

Error whimpered brokenly when he was placed. He struggles weakly, his breathing getting faster with panic, hitching every so often with panicked sobs. He's not sure what's happening. _Please! Not another session! Please stop!_

 

Nightmare frowned, feeling incredibly concerned.

"Shh.. shh... Error, you're safe... You're safe... You're at the hideout. Everything will be alright..." He murmured softly, rubbing a spot on Error's skull which was not fractured or bruised.

 

Error winced, sobbing brokenly in pure terror. He relaxed slightly when he realized that the touch- despite being cold- was not from another drill or hammer. It's a hand. He hiccuped and leans into the touch, ignoring his fear in favor for affection he had craved for....he doesn't remember. And he doesn't want to.

 

Nightmare's frown deepened as he hushed Error softly. He rubbed his skull as gently as he could, trying to calm him down.

 

Error sobbed quietly, his voice almost gone as he leaned into the touch, ignoring the pain when he moved. He doesn't want the touch to leave. He wants it near. He wants it so much. He slowly relaxed when the hand rubs his skull slowly, no pain. Just comfort.

Data jumps through and stretched, looking at Error worriedly. "Nightmare, the AU has been destroyed. It won't take long for Ink to realized that Error is free."

 

Nightmare kept up the gentle touches, using his hand to gently wipe away Error's tears.

"Good job, Data." He praised, not looking up.

"I'll protect him..." He murmured softly.

 

Error's breathing hitched when the touch went to his cheek. He leans into it, more tears falling in joy, relief and so much fear.

Data frowns at Nightmare. He can see that Nightmare is driven to help Error but the Protector of Negativity is exhausted. Without Error these past few months, everyone has been working on crunch time. Only resting when they passed out. But Nightmare rarely got any sleep, took most of the attacks and worked non stop to make up for the imbalance. He's exhausted.

"We'll protect him." he corrected firmly. "You're tired. You can't do it on your own. But we can protect him together."

 

Nightmare caressed Error gently, rubbing his skull.

"Shh..." He mumbled softly.

He looked up at Data's words with a small frown but nodded. Data was right.

 

Data looks around the guest room. It's one of the nicer furnished ones that had everything. Even a bathroom completely with a tub and shower. He walks over to the cupboard and opens it, pulling out a first aid kit. He looks at the kit and then at Error. This won't be enough to fix him. Not even the healing gel will be enough. 

"We need to get him some better healing items." Data said with a frown as he walks to the bed. "This isn't enough. Not with his injuries. We need a hospital."

 

Nightmare quickly shook his head at even the thought of taking Error to a hospital.

He looked at Error, rubbing his skull gently. He couldn't risk losing him.

 

"Nightmare." Data hissed with narrowed eyes but it's filled with worry and fear. He can understand. Nightmare is scared of losing Error. He understands. But not going to the hospital means that whatever injuries Error has sustained by the torture will never be fixed properly. Even by them. They need to go. 

"We have to. If we don't, he'll never heal properly. He'll be crippled for the rest of his life. Do you want that on him?" Data asked harshly but seriously. The situation is dire. It's the bitter truth and Nightmare knows this. 

Error whimpered and leaned into the touch, wincing in pain when his body flared up painfully. Everything is broken, bruised and cracked. He can barely move. In the end, it made pinning him down easier. He sobs silently at the reminder, his shattered hand lifting up to try and hold onto the hand touching him.

 

Nightmare flinched. He looked down at Error when he felt the touch. He used his other hand to gently place it beneath Error's shattered hand. There were linear scars on his hand indicating that the phalanges had been cut off and reattached.

He sighed in resignation. He could hold off Ink for long enough to get Error out of a situation.

"Do you know anywhere we could go where we wouldn't be killed immediately?" He asked quietly.

 

"No." Data answers truthfully, there's no use sugarcoating it. There's no AU safe enough for them to heal Error and not get attacked. Ink has gotten Error's codified signature memorized. He'll know. 

"But I have some options." Data suggested. "You decide which is the best course we can use."

 

Nightmare nodded in agreement, caressing Error's skull gently and holding his hand up a small bit. It was horrible for him to see Error in such a condition.

 

"Option one," Data started. "I can kidnap some healers from other AUs. That way no one can know where Error is and we'll be safe. But they'll most likely not do it nor have the necessary equipment to heal Error."

"Option two," Data said while playing with some pixels in his hand. "I can make a firewall around an AU to make sure Ink can't detect us or know that something is amiss in that AU. To do it, I need to be in that AU and write a unique firewall in the AU's code. But it will take time, time that we either don't have or willing to risk."

"Option three," Data looks at Nightmare seriously. "It's risky but I can either convince the inhabitants to help us and not call or alert Ink by talking or messing with their codes. But Ink will still be able to detect us."

 

Nightmare frowned in thought, looking down at Error.

"Is there a chance we can combine option two and three?" He asked, rubbing Error's skull gently.

 

Error leans into the touch, his sobbing has turned into silent whimpers as his tears slowly stops. Blood and dust flaking off of him constantly, never stopping.

Data looks down in thought, humming softly as he thinks about it. That would be a better option. With the firewall, Ink won't detect them and the inhabitants won't try to attack them or call for Ink.

"It's plausible. But I need time to make the firewall and convince the AU." Data says, looking up at Nightmare. "If we want to do it, someone has to keep Ink and Dream busy far away from the AU. I need at least an hour to make the firewall and and hour to convince the inhabitants with my magic."

 

Nightmare nodded.

"I'll take the others with me and cause as much ruckus as I can while Fresh takes care of Error." He said hesitantly. He doesn't want to leave Error's side. Not when he's in this condition. 

 

Data nods and looks down at Error sadly. The Destroyer is so badly beaten up. It will take a long time for him to be fixed up physically. Longer to get him mentally healthy.

"We can go to MedicalTale." Data suggested softly. It's the perfect AU to heal Error. "Half of its Core has been turned into a hospital and the Sans there is an amazing doctor. He can heal Error."

The skeleton looks up at Nightmare and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. The touch supportive and comforting. "We'll heal him. We'll heal him, get him fixed up and healthy again. He won't be hurt anymore."

 

Nightmare nodded a small bit, looking down at Error sadly.

He looked at Data and managed a sad smile.

"Thank you." He replied quietly.

 

Data smiles up at Nightmare. He cam understand. Any kind of comfort is important and needed. "Go and tell the others. Call Fresh. I'll go to MedicalTale."

 

Nightmare nodded. He got out his phone and quickly called Fresh. He didn't want to leave Error alone under any circumstance.

 

While Nightmare is calling Fresh, Data went over the injuries Error has. He pulls out his translucent blue screen and made it grow to Error's size. He did a scan, taking some pictures and whatever else he can to use. After a moment, he pulls the screen close and shrinks it down to a manageable size.

He walks away from them, the blue screen hovering over his face as he read over the results. Any information is important information. That and it can be used as evidence. If only he had taken pictures of that AU though. But he had his focus somewhere else and the situation had been serious. In the end, the pictures will make due. 

 

Nightmare relaxed a small bit when Fresh picked up immediately.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We found Error and-" Nightmare started to explain. He frowned when the connection cut off.

A portal opened by the door and Fresh ran through, looking incredibly worried.

 

Error whimpered when he hears something and tries to curl into the touch but he cries out in pain when he aggravated his injuries.

Data looks over when a portal opened before returning to his screen. Nightmare can handle this. He needs to look over Error and find a way to make the firewall and find a safe timeline. There's not a lot of options on MedicalTale timelines.

 

Nightmare winced, rubbing Error's skull gently.

"Shh..." He murmured softly.

Fresh stared at Error in shock.

"... Shit..." He whispered.

 

Error whimpered brokenly before relaxing. " **P-p-P-PleASe...** " he begged hoarsely. " **n-no-o-o M-m-mO-oR-e**."

 

Fresh stared at Error for a few more seconds before slowly approaching him, rubbing his skull gently.

"Shh... Everything will be okay, bro." He murmured softly.

Nightmare hesitantly removed his hands.

"Can you take care of him for a bit?" He asked, receiving a nod. He sighed in relief and quickly went outside to get the others.

 

Error whimpered when the hand is gone but he realized that another hand had touched him. He winced at first before he relaxed when the hand didn't hurt.

Data shrinks the blue screen and opens a portal leading to MedicalTale-5. He looks at Fresh. "I'll be back. Take care if him."

 

Fresh nodded in response.

"Be careful." He replied, gently rubbing Error's skull.

 

Data nods. "I will."

He jumps through the portal and into MedicalTale. He pulls his hood up and hid behind a building as he watches everyone pass. He had to find a safe pace to build the firewall. He walks off to find a safe spot.


	2. Getting A Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While that gang distract Ink, Data went on his task to find a suitable doctor for Error. Will he be able to convince MedicalTale Sans to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.......This will be slightly hard for you all. Because this has my AU in it, UnderData, and it already said that the gang has more allies; I added other AUs. My AUs. So yes, I apologize if it's a bit confusing for you all to read considering you're not used to the AUs. I'll try to explain them the best I can when they show up. 
> 
> But for now, this chapter is mainly getting A doctor. The healing starts next chapter. So have fun. C:

Ink frowned as he quickly sketched a new copy in the doodle sphere. The dark Sanses had gotten relentless lately, even with Error gone. He'd thought with the glitch gone they'd be more mellow but the exact opposite had happened.

He flinched when he felt the pain of an AU crumbling, his eye sockets widening in shock when he noticed which AU it was.

Error's AU.

He got up quickly, hoping to catch Error.

He didn't have time to search before another sharp pain hit him. He kneels down in pain, gasping softly. More AUs are in danger. His children are in danger. 

He has no choice. Error can wait. He doubted the Destroyer is strong enough to go far. He'll catch him later. 

Right now his creations are in danger. 

\-----

Nightmare smirks as he corrupted three monsters trapped in his tentacles. His essence turning their Souls into black goop as their eyes blacked and slowly crumbled to dust.

Horror and Killer are busy in another AU laughing as they killed everyone.

Dust is with Razor destroying another copy with sadistic gleeful joy. After what they heard about Error, they happily agreed to cause chaos.

 

Ink and Dream were frantically trying to keep them all under control but the dark Sanses were somehow even stronger than normal. With all of them spread out and destroying so many AUs at the same time, the two of them were overrun easily.

 

    
Nightmare smirks as he watched his essence corrupt the entire AU. It has been a neat trick he learned when he had been corrupted by the black apples. He destroyed his AU this way and it is perfect to use when he wants to turn an AU into nothing but a broken home.

He opens a portal to another one, a dirty copy that would soon be nothing but a wasteland. He steps through the portal, planning to destroy it mercilessly like how Ink destroyed Error. He stops when he sees the Creator himself. He smirks wider at the Ink, rage coursing through him like liquid fire.

"Hello Ink." Nightmare greeted sadistically, his voice a purr and filled with malice and rage.

 

Ink glared at Nightmare hatefully. He's breathing heavily, bags under his eyes as he is slowly getting tired of trying to save his creations. The pain from the destroying AUs weakened him. But the sight of Nightmare made him feel energized with anger. 

"Why the hell are you doing this?!!" He shouted, his eye lights blazing with rage.

 

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Nightmare smirks wider, his eye glowing brightly with fury. Ink asked that after what he did to Error?! Is it not obvious or is he just blind?! Nobody hurts one of his! Nightmare can feel his magic growing stronger with his and Ink's negative emotions, his tentacles flaring behind him. 

"Are you seriously asking me that after what you did?" Nightmare growled lowly. 

 

Ink glowered at him, readying his paintbrush. This was about Error wasn't it? Why else would Nightmare terrorize his creations? The other must be doing this to get back at him for 'killing' Error. 

"I didn't do anything that was not necessary." He growled hatefully.

 

"Not necessary?!" Nightmare exploded in anger, his essence seeping into the environment, turning it black and corrupting it. "You insane skeleton!"

His tentacles buried itself into the ground, spreading his negativity in a wave of black. The corruption took over the surrounding monsters, making them his to control. They came out from their hiding spots like blank mindless zombies, looking at Ink and rearing their magic. 

"I'll make you pay!" he snarled as he controlled the AUs inhabitants. 

 

Ink flinched slightly, looking around. He tried to stay calm but he couldn't hurt innocent people! It won't be worth it to try and attack Nightmare right now. He'll hurt the innocent. He made a portal and went to go through it.

 

Sharp spikes blocked the portal from a nearby Icecap. Nightmare smirking at him evilly and full of satisfaction. "Let me show you what true Nightmares look like."

 

Ink frowned but made his magic paint collect at the tip of his paintbrush. He has no choice but to fight. He has to be careful. He doesn't want to hurt his creations.

 

Nightmare smirks widely at Ink. It's time to make Ink pay for hurting Error. The condition Error is in flashed in his mind, fueling his anger for the Creator. 

"Time to have some fun."

~~~

Data sighs in relief when he finished everything. He checks the time on his blue screen. Twenty minutes later than what he had expected. But he did it. It's done. The AU is secure.

"Now for the fun part." Data said jokingly before he teleports into the hospital that dominated half of Hotland. He waits in the AU's Sans' office where he's suppose to come in to meet a patient. It didn't take too much to hack into the main computer and arrange this meet up. Now he just has to wait. 

After ten minutes, he came.

 

Sans walked into his office, looking a bit confused when he saw another skeleton. He had been expecting to meet a patient but this skeleton looked completely fine on first glance.

Maybe it was some kind of Soul illness...

"Hello." He greeted politely.

 

Data smiles at the Sans, his posture relaxed and his eyes shining. Perfect. No one can hear them and no one is around. 

"Hey there doc." he greeted casually. "What do I call you?"

 

"Just Doc." Sans responded as he walked to his office chair. He sat down and smiled at the skeleton.

"And you are?" He asked.

 

"I'm Data." Data said before lowering his hood to show off face which has a wide grin. He walks towards the door and closed it, leaning on it as he looks at Doc with crossed arms. "You're the best doctor here?"

 

Sans frowned slightly as he watched Data.

"Is this going to be some kind of robbery?" He asked, sounding a bit fed up.

 

Data shakes his skull at Doc, his face still smiling. "The person I'm working with does not need anything from you except your services."

 

"Is it an urgent medical emergency? Then I'm happy to help. If not, please get out of my office because there are people who need me here." Sans replied calmly.

 

"Urgent huh?" Data hums before pulling out his blue screen, enlarging it and pulling up images of Error and his condition. He waves his hand to flip the image. Another wave of his hand made the screen float in front of Doc.

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

 

Sans suppressed a gasp at the condition that skeleton was in. He was taken aback by how many injuries they had.

"Is that the destroyer?" He asked, his voice calm.

 

"Yup." Data said nonchalantly. He's giving a silent praise to Doc for being calm despite how horrible Error looks. But then again, he has no feelings for Error so he isn't as affected by the situation.

 

"Can you hold off Ink for long enough for me to treat him?" Sans asked, looking up at Data.

"I don't want my other patients to get harmed." He explained.

 

"Oh so you do have morals." Data said mockingly with a small smile. It grew slightly at the look Doc was giving him. He has gained some sass from living with the gang. You tend to get salty after putting up with so much bullshit.

"Don't worry, I built a firewall around your AU. Ink nor Dream will know we're here. As for your patients? As long as you don't harm what's them and theirs, the gang won't cause any harm." he explained calmly.

 

"I wasn't planning to do that." Sans replied with a curt nod.

 

Data nods and pulls out his phone to call Nightmare. They've gotten their healer.

"This is strictly professional." he informs plainly as he calls Nightmare.

"You better put in some psychological care for him too. Who knows what daily torture did to him." he added.

 

"I definitely will." Sans replied. Daily torture? Maybe he'd get more information later.

 

Data waits for Nightmare to pick up which he did. He kept it brief and informational. Nightmare said he'd bring Error soon.

Data ends the call and looks at Doc. "Is it possible for you to be his only doctor? Error's fragile right now. And I doubt you want to be at the end of a knife when he panics."

 

"There will be some others assisting me but he will be unconscious during that time. I can only make sure I'll be the only staff member to enter his room." Sans replied. It would be a bit difficult but he could manage.

 

"That's good enough." Data said with a nod. It's better than not being able to control who interacts with Error. At least he'll be unconscious when others touch him.

"It's best not to spread word about him being here. That would cause some people to get curious and I don't want to risk that. And can one of us stay with him by his side while he's here?" Data asks curiously.

 

Sans nodded in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure a few of the bigger rooms are free so a few you could stay. I could get some more beds or borrow you camping gear or something along the lines if you want to." He suggested. If Error was as mentally damaged as he was physically then he'd need as much help as possible.

 

Data nods with a smile. "Thank you. For helping. Not many are willing to do that just because of who we are and what we do. Especially without knowing the reason."

 

Sans nodded. He looked up when a portal opened, interrupting whatever he wanted to say.

Nightmare walked through with Error in his arms and Fresh by his side, looking extremely worried.

 

Error whimpered silently as he tries to hold onto the soft material that's near him with his shattered hand, ignoring the pain. He has his eyes closed, even if they were open he couldn't see well due to the cracks around his eye sockets and his glitches. He tries to curl into the person holding him.

Data frowns worriedly when he sees Error. He pulls back his blue screen from Doc and returned it back where it belongs.

"Nightmare, meet Doc. He's agreed to heal Error." he points towards the AU Sans.

 

Nightmare stared at the Sans suspiciously for a second before nodding in greeting. He rubbed Error's skull gently, trying to calm him.

Fresh winced slightly as he saw the stranger and took a step back, fear in his eye lights.

Sans nodded back, frowning worriedly when he saw Error. He reached over to his desk and picked up his phone, calling someone and telling them some orders. He needs to prepare the room for Error and make sure it's secluded. He doesn't want the other to panic in his already fragile mental state.

 

Data tensed when Doc grabs the phone but he told himself that if Doc ever stabs their back, he can handle whatever he throws at them. So he waits and watches.

Error relaxed slighly at the comforting touch.  
    
    
    
Nightmare frowned at the Sans. What was he doing?

Sans quickly put down his phone and walked to the door.

"Follow me." He said.  
    
    
    
Data moves away from the door to let Doc pass, still watching him closely. He's not going to let his friends get hurt. Not under his watch. They've been through enough.

    
    
Nightmare frowned but followed the Sans.

Sans lead the way through a few corridors, opening the door to a pretty big room. It's a simple hospital room that has a bed, a large bedside table that has two drawers, a cupboard to keep clothes, a bathroom, a chair, a tv and a window which has the blinds closed.  
    
    
    
Data followed close behind, his blue screen recording everything in case he needs to review them for spies or if any enemies are near. Habits die hard. With this life? It's even harder when the habit is needed for survival.

He looks around the spacious room, scanning for anything that isn't suppose to be there.

"It's clear." he informs Nightmare after a moment.

    
    
Sans decided not to comment on Data's behaviour and instead motioned to the portable hospital bed.

"Please put him on there." He said.  
    
    
    
Nightmare nods and walks over to the bed. He gently places Error on it, hushing him softly when the broken skeleton uttered a small whimper. Once he's on the bed, the white material immediately stained red from the blood on Error, flowing in a constant stream.

Sans frowned worriedly. He had to get Error treated as soon as possible.

"Make yourself at home. I'll need to heal him immediately." He said, not leaving before he got any confirmation.

Nightmare frowned worriedly but nodded.

"If you try anything, we'll kill everyone dear to you and eradicate your AU." He threatened.

 

Data grins at Doc and nods in agreement. He understands. He walks over to a chair and sits down, enlarging his screen and looks over the recording and adding some sensors around the room and a camera. He needs to make sure nothing happens to Error after all.

 

"We're clear." Sans replied calmly. He comforted Error a bit while he pushed the hospital bed outside.

 

Error whimpered fearfully when the things he's laying on moved. He trashed slightly, trying to escape another torture session.

" **p-p-P-PleA-s-Se.** " he begged hoarsely, his voice a whisper as his vocal magic is destroyed.

 

"Shh... You're safe here. We'll fix you up..." Sans murmured gently as he kept moving the hospital bed.

Nightmare frowned worriedly.

 

Error calmed down slightly when he heard a soft gentle voice. He relaxed slightly as he trembled on the bed. He doesn't want to be hurt again. Hopefully he won't be hurt again. Please no more pain. 

Data looks up from his screen to look at Nightmare. "Don't worry. He's in good hands."

Nightmare nodded slightly as he looked after the Sans. He hopes so. He doesn't want Error to be in pain anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas how to do this story; please tell us! Ideas are welcomed! Especially considering I am terrible at making assholes being assholes so...Ink will be slightly off. I'll try my best but I still need ideas!
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this! Tell us if you do and we'll update more! Thanks for reading!


	3. Physical Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error finally gets his physical wounds fixed. But can Doc help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Editing took a while. But I hope this will make it up!

Sans wheeled the hospital bed to a surgery room. He frowned worriedly, getting out his phone to call an assistant.

 

"Yes doc?" A woman- a bunny monster with short brown hair and brown eyes answered. "Emergency?"

 

"Code blood red." Sans replied with a frown as he started setting some things up. He needed to knock Error out before doing anything.

 

"Understood." She said before ending the call. She rushed towards the surgery room Sans preferred.

She opens the door and closed it behind her, gasping when she saw the condition the skeleton on the bed is. The bed is already soaked! "H-how did-?"

 

"I don't know much but I've been told he's been tortured." Sans responded, prepping the equipment.

"Make him lose consciousness." He ordered calmly.

 

Her face hardened with anger and she nods, his expression and posture now held professionalism. She has a job to do. Panicking can come later. 

She walks over to the skeleton, hushing him softly when he whimpered and puts a gentle hand on his skull.

 

Error sobbed fearfully when he felt something touching him. He trembled fearfully, aggravating his wounds.

"Shh....it's alright. I'm Carol. I'm just going to help you get better." Carol said, removing her hand and wiped it down with antiseptic wipes. She puts on gloves and picks up a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid. "It's okay. You won't be harmed."

She took the liquid into the syringe and uses an alcohol wipe to wipe at a spot on the skeleton's hand, wincing when he screamed hoarsely. "No no. It's okay. It'll be okay."

She injected the needle into the bone and pushes the liquid inside.

Error sobbed brokenly in panic- _not used to the strange feeling. Please not poison. No more...poison..._ \- before the edges of his vision turns black and he passed out.

"It's done." Carol said while removing the needle. She puts the syringe down and puts on a mask around her mouth.

 

Sans winced a small bit when Error screamed. His voice was almost completely destroyed.

He walked over to Error, nodding at Carol in thanks.

 

Carol nods back and looks down at the bleeding skeleton laying on the already soaked sheets.

She walks over and wheels a bag and a dripper. She made her magic pull his Soul out and gasped in horror at the state.

It's- it's- why would someone do this to another person?!

The Soul is mangled. Blue strings wrapped around it and it's switching. But beyond that it's so full of scars and it looks so broken.

"Why..." she whispered in horror, tears in her eyes. "Why would anyone do this to someone?"

 

Sans watched Carol pull out Error's Soul. He gasped quietly in shock, staring at the Soul in horror. He'd never seen such a damaged Soul. How long had Error been tortured?!

"Whoever did this is sick..." He mumbled quietly. He didn't care that Error was the destroyer. Nobody should have to go through something like that.

 

Carol had to control her emotions to push the needle into the Soul. She released it to let the dripper do it's work.

"There." she said and got out a towel to wipe away the blood. "We should get started."

 

Sans nodded and undressed Error as gently as he could, cutting the completely shredded and blood-stained clothes off him. With how damaged it is, it's barely even clothes. Just strips of cloth and strings. 

The damage under the clothes was even worse than he'd expected, some bones broken and mangled beyond recognition. It would take a while to fix up Error.

 

Carol hissed, looking over the wounds. "Where do we start?" she whispered in horror.

 

Sans frowned worriedly, looking at Error in thought.

"Let's start at his skull? We need to fix his eye sockets and his vocal magic." He explained.

 

Carol nods and gently wipes the blood off of the skeleton's skull. She had to replace the towel twice before the bleeding is even manageable.

 

Sans frowned as he tried to figure out where to start. The eyes would be a good start.

He carefully opened Error's eye sockets, gently pouring his healing magic inside. He really hoped it would work.

 

Carol grabs a green jar and applies the cream inside the jar over the cracks. She had to put generous amounts because there are so many cracks, holes, chips and more. Most of them deep.

 

Sans looked a bit relieved when the cracks around the sockets closed slowly but surely and he could feel some magic swirl in Error's eye sockets. He wouldn't be blind at least but he doubted his vision would be really good. He'd need glasses.

Sans stopped pouring his healing magic inside and gently placed his hands on Error's neck, starting to heal his voice magic.

 

Carol pushes the skull a bit to try and get it back to shape. She picks up a special stapler and staples the cracks, making sure it won't accidentally reopen and give the paste time to harden and seal the cracks. She has to use a lot of staples.

"This will take hours doc." Carol informs as he finishes one line of cracks, starting another. "This is just his skull. And we've already lost half an hour fixing it."

 

Sans looked up. He'd just finished healing Error's vocal magic.

"Do you think we should get more help?" He asked, disinfecting his hands.

 

Carol nods her head as she finishes another line. "Just one more. But I doubt it'll be possible because we've already started and everyone else has their hands full in the ER."

 

Sans nodded, looking at Error's ribs carefully. He started healing some of them.

Sans frowned when he looked at some of the bad cracks. He started setting the bones.

 

\-----

 

Data looks up at Nightmare who is worriedly pacing around the room while Fresh is flidling with his hands.

"Calm down you two." Data said calmly. "Getting anxious won't help Error."

 

Nightmare looked up.

"I'm really worried though..." He said, frowning concernedly.

Fresh nodded a small bit. He was really worried.

 

"The least we could do is make him comfortable." Data said softly and shrinks his blue screen to look at the two skeletons. "Go find something for Error. His dolls. Some clothes. Anything. Familiar and comforting items can help a person heal and be comfortable in unfamiliar situations."

"But no purple." he added seriously after remembering the AU Error was trapped in. Anything purple would most likely cause Error to have a panic attack.

 

Nightmare nodded. That sounded like a really good idea. He opened a portal to the anti-void. He'd make sure Error would stay with them once he was okay again.

 

Data looks at Fresh when Nightmare went through the portal. "Can you stay here? I have to destroy some AUs before Ink has a chance to recover."

 

Fresh nodded a small bit. He'd watch the room. He really hoped noone would come inside.

 

Data smiles at Fresh before he opens a portal and jumps through. Now, which AU is first?

~~~

Fresh sat on a chair, kicking his feet anxiously as he glanced at the door every now and then. He was extremely worried. What was taking them so long? He could understand that it was difficult to help Error but was he okay?

 

Doc came in a few minutes later, pushing the door open and pulling the bed inside where Error is laying on. He looks exhausted.

 

Fresh jumped up when the door opened, looking a bit anxious but his eye lights immediately fixed on Error. Everything he could see of him was bandaged.

 

Doc wheeled the bed over by the wall with the dripper beside it. He looks at the other skeleton in the room.

"He's stable. For now. I did what I could." Doc said softly, sounding tired as he should after working to fix whatever injuries Error has for the past six hours.

 

Fresh looked at Error worriedly.

He looked up at Doc and nodded.

"... Th-thank you..." He replied quietly.

 

Doc nods before looking back at Error who is still unconscious. He's wrapped completely in bandages to try and keep the bleeding down and his bones intact. Even his eye sockets are bandaged. After seeing his injuries, he has to know.

"What happened to him?" Doc demanded, looking at Fresh. "Data said he was tortured. How?"

 

Fresh flinched a bit, looking at the floor anxiously.

"You... you wouldn't believe me..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"Try me." Doc crosses his arms as he stares down at the skeleton. "Whoever did this to this skeleton is sick and must be brought to justice. I've seen too many injuries on him that is inhumane and wrong to ever be done on anyone, destroyer or not. I need to know."

 

Fresh shifted uncomfortably, trying not to cry as Doc stared at him. He looked down at the floor, messing with his sleeves anxiously.

"... Ink..." He whispered quietly, his voice a bit shaky.

 

"....What." Doc said, trying to keep his voice calm yet he is tired and pissed. Ink? What does Ink have anything to do with Error in this state? Ink has been running around the AUs and has no time to do that kind of torture on Error.

 

"... Ink made a special AU just to torture Error..." Fresh mumbled quietly, trembling a small bit. He didn't want to be anywhere near the other. He didn't want to be hurt...

 

Doc takes a breath to calm himself, get his emotions under control. Getting mad or snapping at the skeleton will not do any good. Especially when he looks so terrified already.

"Okay." he says gently and calmly, wringing his emotions. He looks at the skeleton with a calm and gentle look. "Do you know what exactly happened? What do you mean by that?"

 

Fresh shivered a small bit, curling in on himself a small bit as he fought to keep his composure.

"... He tied Error's code to the AU and trapped him there, dragging him between different torture machines..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Doc closes his eyes for a moment to process this. He opens it again to look at Error, broken and bandaged on the bed.

Unfortunately, even if it is true, Ink is the Creator. No one can go against his words. Despite what he did, Ink will never be brought to justice because everyone respected him too much.

"Can anyone else back your words up?" Doc asked calmly. "How long was he there?"

 

Fresh nodded a small bit. Data had even taken a few scans.

"... A month or longer....." He mumbled quietly.

 

Doc sighs softly. He opens his mouth to speak when his pager rang. He pulls it out before turning towards the skeleton.

"I'm going to leave now." Doc said softly. "I'll be back tomorrow to see how Error is doing. Do you need anything?"

 

"B.. beds?" Fresh stammered quietly. He didn't want the other to stay any longer but they needed somewhere to sleep...

 

Doc nods. "I'll bring some over when I can."

He turns around and opens the door, looking back at the skeleton. "Tell Data I want to talk to him and Nightmare."

 

Fresh nodded a small bit.

 

Doc nods and left right after to answer an emergency call. He might not be able to confront Ink about it but he might be able to fix what he can after he knows what's wrong.

 

Fresh sighed in relief when Doc left and looked at Error worriedly. Would he be okay?

He hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us some kudos if you liked it! More love equals more updates!
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	4. Filling In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of healing and Doc finally gets filled in on what the heck is going on with Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. My phone is terrible. I hope you'll enjoy this!

As the sun rose the next day; Nightmare, Fresh, and Data are sleeping in the same room as Error. Doc had brought two beds over for them while Nightmare managed to bring a few sleeping bags, a blue bean bag and plenty of warm blankets and soft pillows for everyone.

Error whimpered hoarsely as he stirred, trembling and breathing heavily in fear.

Nightmare woke up at the sound since he was a very light sleeper.

He looked around, trying to figure out which one of his boys were having a night terror when he spotted Error. Right. He wasn't at home.

He quickly got up, walking over to Error worriedly.

Error continued to whimper fearfully, thrashing weakly as he tries to fight off the purple chains around him that's pinning him down and holding him still and spread apart. He could see the blades and hammers hovering over him. The flashes of pain, the blood and the dust. _His own screams and sobs mixing in with the pounds of a hammer. His struggles useless against the chains. He doesn't want to! Please! No more! Mercy!_

" **p-p-P-Ple-E-eAs-Se...n-n-No m-M-mo-Re...** " he begged, tears escaping his sockets when he can't see anything. He sobbed quietly. He's blind again. They hit him in his sockets. Or did they drill?

He cried out loudly when he hears the sound of a drill and tries to curl into himself, sobbing and begging.

"Shh... Everything's okay, Error. You're safe..." Nightmare murmured softly, gently rubbing Error's skull.  
  

 

Error flinched and breathed heavily in panic, waiting for the pain to come. Waiting for the hammer or the blade or anything. Please have mercy! Please!

" **s-S-St-O-o-Op...** " he begged in between sobs, his voice hurts so much but he kept begging, pleading for it to stop as if it would make it end.

 

"Shh... Error... Sh... Please calm down... Everything is okay. You're safe..." Nightmare murmured softly, making sure he wouldn't hurt Error with his touches.

 

Error slowly calmed down when he hears a familiar voice. He leans into the touch, his hand raised to try and grab onto the hand touching him, desperate for touch.

 

Nightmare took Error's hand as gently as he could, caressing it gently.

"Shh..." He murmured softly.

 

Error's breathing hitched before he smiles shakily and holds onto the hand in a shaky and weak grip. There's someone here. Someone he knows. Someone that's real and won't hurt him.

He lifts his other hand to touch his eye sockets, trembling slightly in fear as tears fell. " **c-C-Ca-aN-n't s-S-S-se-e-E.** "

 

"Shh.. There's a bandage over your eye sockets... You're not blind..." Nightmare murmured softly, caressing Error's skull and hand.

 

Error relaxed slightly at the words, still trembling slightly. He held onto the hand as tightly as he could, ignoring the pain that flared down his arm at the action. He doesn't want the person to leave. He doesn't want to be alone.

" **d-D-D-do-O-On-N-N'T l-L-Le-E-Eve...** " he pleaded the person holding him.

 

"Shh.. Error, please calm down. I won't leave you. Fresh is here too. We'll protect you..." Nightmare murmured softly, keeping up his touches.

 

Error breathed slowly, his trembling lessened, reassured by the soft words as he slowly relaxed with each calm breath. " **p-P-P-pro-O-OMis-S-Se?** "

 

"I promise to do everything I can to keep you safe. We'll never leave you." Nightmare promised softly.

 

Error smiles shakily, feeling relieved and happy for once in a long time. " **t-T-ThA-a-aNk y-Y-Yo-Ou.** "

 

"Anytime..." Nightmare murmured, rubbing Error's skull and hand gently.

 

Error relaxed into the touch until a knock rang. He whimpered fearfully and tries to curl into the hand holding him.

 

"Shh... Don't worry. It's just the door. I'll need to let go for a second to see who's knocking..." Nightmare tried to soothe him, rubbing his skull gently.

 

Error whimpered for a moment before reluctantly nodding. They need to know who's at the door. He reluctantly lets go and laid on the bed trembling slightly.

 

"Shh... I'll be right back." Nightmare murmured softly, walking to the door. He opened it.

 

Doc stood in front of the door with a tray of food and some new bandages to replace the ones Error's using.

"Hello." he greeted politely. "Did you rest well?"

 

Nightmare stepped to the side to let Doc inside.

"Not really." He replied. He'd been too worried about Error to sleep much.

 

Doc hums and walks inside, looking around at the room and the two sleeping skeletons.

"How is he?" Doc asked as hs walks over to Error's side. The dripper is still half full. He needs to replace it soon though.

Error whimpered fearfully at a new unfamiliar voice and trembled on the bed, trying not to do anything and cause more harm to himself.

 

Nightmare immediately went back to comforting Error.

"Shh... He won't hurt you.. He's here to help you feel better soon..." He explained gently.

Fresh stirred a bit when he felt an aura he didn't recognise in the room.

 

Error whimpered but relaxed slightly when he hears the safe person talking. He'll protect him. He promised.

Sans frowned worriedly. He hoped Error would get used to him while he stayed at the hospital.

"I'm here to change your bandages and check on your eye magic. I have food too." He explained.

Nightmare looked up. He doubted Error would eat anything.

Error trembled harshly for a moment before reluctantly and stiffly nodding to the other's words. Thankfully he possessed enough coherence to understand words. But he's scared. He doesn't want to be hurt anymore. No more pain. Please!

Error shook his skull. " **n-N-N-nO-o f-F-fOo-oD.** "

Nightmare rubbed Error's skull gently, hushing him softly.

"But you have to eat." Sans said worriedly.

"He normally doesn't eat. He doesn't need to and doesn't want to either." Nightmare explained.

Error relaxed into the touch, smiling brokenly but relieved to feel something- someone-touching him and not hurting.

He frowns slightly at the other person's words. He doesn't want to disappoint anyone. It would give the other a reason to hurt him. " **i-i-I-i c-C-Ca-AN T-t-tR-rY**."

Nightmare frowned, sitting down on the bed next to Error as he gently caressed his skull. He didn't want Error to push himself.

Sans was more than a bit worried. He didn't know how to exactly deal with someone who didn't eat.

Error calmed down and relaxed into the touch, his shaking slowly subsided and he lifts his hand to hold onto the person holding him. The touch grounded him, reminding him that he's safe. That he's no longer there.

He winced at the reminded of there and leaned into the gentle touch.

"Shh... You're safe, Error." Nightmare murmured softly, holding Error's hand gently.

Sans put some bandages onto the bed, frowning a bit.

"I have to touch you now to change your bandages." He explained.

Error whines fearfully but nodded, bracing himself. The person will protect him and keep him safe.

Sans carefully unwrapped a bandage and replaced it.

Nightmare comforted Error, rubbing his skull gently.

Error whimpers and whines fearfully, clinging onto the person holding him knowing that they'll keep him safe from harm. It didn't stop him from trembling in fear though. He's so scared.

"Shh... No one will hurt you while I'm here..." Nightmare murmured as he gently rubbed Error's skull.

Error's trembling lessened at the words, he leaned into the touch as much as he could. This person will protect him from harm. They promised. There's no reason to be scared with them around.

Sans was as gentle as possible as he changed the bandages.

Nightmare smiled a small bit as Error calmed down and continued comforting him.

Error tried to be as calm as possible while the bandages are changed. But it took a while because he's covered in it. He clung onto the person holding him every time the unknown person reached one of his worst painful spots. Tears had already stained the bandages over his eyes from pure fear and pain.

"Shh... It'll be over soon..." Nightmare murmured, holding Error's hand gently. He had to stop caressing his skull when Doc changed the bandages there.

Sans took off the bandage around Error's eye sockets.

"Try summoning your eye lights. If it hurts, stop." He explained softly and gently, not wanting to scare Error any more than he is now.

Error made a small fearful sound when the bandages around his eyes are removed. He slowly opens his eyes, wincing in pain at the action. He tries to summon his eye lights, crying out in pain when they fizzled out painfully as soon as he summoned them.

Tears dripped from his eyes as he cried in pain. Whimpers and whines escaping in between as his trembling worsened. He raises his free hand to cover his eyes that felt like they are burning.

Nightmare frowned worriedly.

"Shh... Error..." He murmured softly.

Sans winced. That had gone worse than he'd anticipated. He quickly used his healing magic on Error's eyes, trying to soothe the pain a bit.

Error breathed shakily, whimpering in between, trying to calm down as he held onto the familiar person with both hands. He sniffs and relaxed slightly when the pain lessened. His breathing getting steadier as the pain went away. 

  

Nightmare held Error's hands gently, hushing him softly.

Sans put the bandage back onto Error's eyes.

Error relaxed as much as he could, wincing when the bandages are replaced around his eye sockets. His breathing hitched at a thought. Will he be blind? He doesn't want to be blind again.

" **d-D-D-do-on'T w-W-wa-Nt t-To b-Be b-B-bLi-ind.** " He whimpered fearfully.

Sans frowned a bit.

"You won't be blind. You'll definitely need glasses but you will be able to see in a few weeks at most." He explained gently.

Nightmare frowned worriedly. He caressed Error's hands gently.

Error relaxed and calmed down slightly at that. He won't be blind. He won't be blind. He'll need glasses though. Would that bother him?

Nightmare caressed Error's hands gently.

"You hear that? Only glasses, Error..." He murmured softly.

Sans replaced the last bandages.

Error nodded in understanding. He trembled at another thought. What if they want him to destroy worlds again? He doesn't want that! Ink will put him back there again!

" **d-D-don'T m-mA-Ake m-mE F-fIgHt...** " he whimpered pleadingly. " **d-D-doN'T w-Wa-aN't t-To gO b-b-B-Back.** "

"Shh... We'll keep you safe... You don't have to fight..." Nightmare murmured softly.

" **p-P-PrO-m-MIse?** " Error turns towards the person, trembling in fear.

"I promise." Nightmare swore, caressing Error's hands gently. For Error, he swears on his Soul. Error doesn't deserve this and he'll make sure Error gets the care and love he deserves. 

Error sniffs before smiling brokenly, relief visible in his smile but it's also full of terror and dread. " **t-t-ThA-anK y-YoU.** "

Nightmare smiled sadly, rubbing Error's head gently.

"No problem." He murmured softly.

Sans looked up at Nightmare. He needs to know. It's his job. 

"How did he get this bad?" He asked.

Error flinched when he remembered how he got this way. He curls into Nightmare fearfully, trying not to remember how bad it had been.

All the pain. All the screams. He could still hear his _bones cracking. He could still hear the drill. He could feel the blades and the burns and-and-_

His breathing quickened with panic as his mind was assaulted with flashes of memories.

 

Nightmare winced a bit. He hugged Error gently.

"Shh... You're safe. You're safe, Error. Everything's okay..." He murmured softly.

 

Error sobs quietly, panic overtaking him. But the voice broke through, calming him and telling him that he's safe. He latched on to that voice. It's the only thing grounding him from all the memories of that place.

 

"Shh..." Nightmare murmured, hugging Error as gently as he could. He rubbed his back gently.

"You're safe."

 

Data stirs awake when he hears something and opens his eyes. He looks at the bed where he could see Error, Nightmare and Doc. The latter looks worried.

He sat up and rubs his eyes, doing a quick scan of the room and a time check. He groans internally. It's too early.

 

Nightmare held Error close, hushing him gently.

Sans looked up when he saw Data sit up.

 

Data looks at Doc in concern, wiping away his sleepiness though practice. "What's wrong?"

 

"I asked Nightmare something and Error panicked..." Sans admitted, looking a bit guilty. He needed to know what had happened though.

 

Data raised a brow as he looks between Doc and Error. "What did you ask?"

 

"I don't want to make him panic even more by telling you. Can we have this conversation outside?" Sans asked.

 

Data nods and stands up. He grabs his gloves from under the pillow and slips it on, the blue in his gloves glowing as it turns on with magic. He zips his hoodie and turns towards Doc. He nods towards the door.

"Let's go." he says before looking over Nightmare. He smiles discreetly at him, a sign that he trusts Nightmare to take care of Error.

Nightmare smiled back, comforting Error gently.

 

Sans nodded and followed Data outside.

 

Data walks out the door and closes it behind him. He did a quick scan of the hallways and checks the sensors. Clear.

He leans on the wall and turns towards Doc. "So?"

 

Sans stood near Data, frowning slightly.

"I asked what had happened. I need to know to help Error better." He explained.

 

Data hums softly and nods. "That's understandable. He probably had a panic attack."

He pulls down his blue screen from his eye and onto his hand. "What do you want to know?"

 

Sans nodded slightly. He'd come to that conclusion too.

"As much as possible. I need to understand how his injuries were caused to help him better." He explained.

 

Data hums and presses a few buttons on his enlarged blue screen, pulling up a few files. "I did a little digging and found out that I forgot to turn off my recorder. Did that a few times."

He pulls out a file of a video and flips the screen to show to Doc. "I didn't get much. I was there to destroy the AU and release Error. Not record. But I hope this is enough."

He pressed play.

 

Sans nodded. He watched the video, frowning when he saw all the purple and red torture equipment. He flinched when he noticed that the red splotches were blood and that the darker shades was dust.

How had Error managed to survive that...? He stared at the screen, feeling a little sick.

 

Data looks down at his hand, playing with his pixels as he let Doc look over what Error had been through for the past few months.

 

Sans pushed his feelings aside, analysing the torture equipment. He compared some injuries he'd seen to the equipment and always found a perfect match.

 

"Is it worth noting that it's been months since Error 'disappeared'?" Data spoke nonchalantly, as mask of bravery on his face to hide his true emotions. "And that not all AUs have the same time? So it could have been longer?"

 

Sans winced a bit.

"Judging by the extent of his injuries he could have been there for longer..." He replied quietly.

 

"Yup." Data said nonchalantly, hiding his fury in favor of indifference.

"So," Data puts his hand down and looks at Doc. "Any questions?"

 

"Yeah. How did he manage to survive losing that much blood and dust?" Sans asked.

 

"He's the Destroyer." Data said calmly as if it is a fact. It is a fact. "He's needed for the balance. He can't die."

He chuckles suddenly, full of anger and humourless. "It really makes it worse doesn't it? He had no hope of escaping. No hope of dying. If we hadn't found him..." he chuckles lowly with a deranged grin.

 

Sans nodded a bit. He looked up at Data worriedly.

"But you found him. You got to him in time." He said quietly.

 

"In time for what?" Data scoffed. "Seeing him shattered mentally and physically? Having the balance short of tipping because Ink's a crazed skeleton running around like a child with a gaster blaster?"

 

Sans sighed quietly.

"He would have been surely blinded forever and probably crippled if you would've gotten to him even a few days later." He explained. Error would have a lot of scars but he'd most likely be able to walk around on his own in a few months.

 

Data chuckles softly with a grin. The situation is too morbidly hilarious. "Crippled? Oh no. I had said that to scare Nightmare."

"Error isn't normal." Data explained. "His body fixes itself without his prompting. I've been told stories that he used to let his fingers attach by itself instead of healing it. I can bet he won't ever be blind. At least not forever."

 

Sans frowned. If that was the case then Error would probably be okay faster than he was anticipating.

 

Data scratched his skull as he frowned nonchalantly. "Can't say about his mental health though."

 

Sans nodded. He was glad he had a degree in psychology.

"I'll try to make sure he'll be alright but for now I think it's best if he stays with people he cares about." He explained.

 

"Probably." Data said. "It's not like the gang's gonna leave his side anytime soon."

He frowns when he thought about something. "But there's still the problem of Ink."

 

Sans nodded.

"Is there any way you can keep Ink away from Error? I could try to subtly distract him by giving him wrong hints in meetings to keep him away from you." He suggested.

 

"The dark Sanses have gained some allies." Data said with a grin. He waves his hand proudly with a few pixels floating around. "Per my code manipulating and a little persuasion. They're spread out, so yes, we can keep Ink busy. Unfortunately Ink is insane, not stupid. He'll find out soon. Especially if you're terrible at acting."

 

"I'm good at acting and I'm pretty sure Blueberry would help me." Sans replied. Blueberry had been trying to contact Error for a while now...

 

Data looks at Doc in surprise. "Blue?" he nods when he thought about it. "Okay."

He pulls his screen back and turns around to return back inside the room. He turns his skull to look at Doc. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this but I'm glad you did."

 

Sans nodded. He was glad he could help.

 

Data walks inside and closes the door. He hopes Doc will be able to help Error. He pulls his screen in front of him and sends a text to their allies to distract Ink. A few of many he has managed to get on their side.  

MythicalTale-4  
ResistanceTale-2  
UnderFell-79 Underswap-28,157,327  
FellFlower- 2  
MythTale- 5  
MythSwap- 3  
MythFell- 7  
MythSwapFell- 2  
AlaeTale- 1

"Ink," Data said softly under his breath, his eye activating in flames and pixels in anger. "You've met your match. No one hurts our friend. We'll make your life hell. Game on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which side would you choose?
> 
> Dark Sanses?
> 
> Light Sanses?
> 
> Or.....no side?
> 
>  
> 
> I made a poll ^^ :   
> https://strawpoll.com/27bz2khf


	5. Allies, Part 1- Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has called the others to a meeting to discuss about Error's escape. What he doesn't know that among the group are allies of the Dark Sanses. And they do not approve of Ink's choices. 
> 
>  
> 
> BU7-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alae, Rebel and Mystic belongs to SkylerSkyhigh. 
> 
> Mage belongs to xXUndertale_loverXx. 
> 
>  
> 
> Why did I add more OCs? Well, I figured since Data is here, the Dark Sanses could use some more allies. We all are used to the typical Sanses. They are all shown to support Ink. So why not use ones that aren't shown or established as Ink's followers?
> 
> That and they give the Dark Sanses an edge. You'll see in future chapters. C:
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Ink stared at all the Sanses and Papyruses gathered in front of him. He had called them to discuss about something important. He's admittedly a bit anxious to tell them anything. He didn't want them involved. 

But he had to tell them horrible news. Error had escaped and they had to catch him. Again...

If only he could just take a small break. But Creation doesn't take breaks. Creation doesn't stop. And he's Creation. 

He stood up, clearing his throat loudly.

 

Everyone looked up and stopped talking when Ink cleared his throat, giving him room to speak. It is confusing to them that Ink called everyone here so urgently. After Error is dealt with, they rarely get called again in a mass meeting. The Dark Sanses weren't as important as Error so they're dealt in a much smaller scale, only limited to at least a quarter of the originals to discuss with. 

It's concerning for Ink to have called them as if it's another mass scale problem. 

 

Ink decided not to beat around the bush. There's no point to it. 

"Error escaped." He explained shortly, waiting for the storm.

 

Gasps sounded out before it went to chaos, as expected. 

"What? Escaped?"

"How?"

"Didn't Ink make an AU for him?"

"What are we gonna do now?!"

Mystic- MythicalTale!Sans- frowned at the news, mostly angry. He looks like Comic except for a small cyan marking that looks like an upturned triangle in the corner of his sockets leading down to a point and a blue and cyan and pink heart locket around his neck. He knew Ink had done something to Error. No one had seen him for nearly four months. Not even his magic could find the Destroyer.

It's worrying.

 

Mage winced as the whole meeting descended into chaos. He didn't like loud noises...

Doc frowned. More like Error had finally been saved. He wonders how Ink could feigned being a hero after what he had done to Error. 

Ink tried to regain control but it didn't work at all. Everyone is too scared and panicked, speaking and shouting all at once that his voice was drowned out by the sea of voices. 

 

Rebel- ResistanceTale!Sans- frowns at all the chaos. Usually he would try and get control, as a leader of the Resistance- a group of freedom fighters in his AU- but considering it's about Error and Ink, he's not bothered.

He doesn't dabble with matters beyond his help. Especially matters between Creation and Destruction. More than he already has anyway. 

He's as tall as G with one dark blue eye and one yellow eye. He's wearing a grey sweater under a long black trench coat, black slacks and shoes. He also has a small jar around his neck containing a pile of dust.

As an ally of the 'dark Sanses', he knows that Ink had something to do with Error disappearing. Besides being trapped in an AU, Ink refused to tell more. It's frustrating. The gang are at their limits trying to keep the balance and Ink is making it worse. Ink is an asshole.

Blueberry frowned. Doc had told him what had been going on with Error and he was deeply concerned. He really hoped Ink wouldn't find Error.

 

Alae- WingTale!Sans- winced when everyone started speaking at once. He's wearing a light blue hoodie that's has a pair of small golden wings designs on the back of the hoodie.

Alae looks at Rebel pleadingly. Rebel sighs. The things he does for the small skeleton. He stands up and looks at everyone.

"Alright shut up!" he says in a booming voice making everyone quiet down.

Terror- MythSwapFell!Sans- snorted. The other is always so weak against Alae. And Rebel is suppose to be the cold commander of an entire army? Weak!

But Terror is concerned for Error. No one knows what happened to him and Ink refused to say anything. The balance at risk of tipping. It's not easy to cause chaos without tipping off the Creator. He respects the dark Sanses for their work.

 

Mage winced at the shout, pulling the hood of his navy cloak down to obscure his face. He hated loud sounds. The meetings had been really pleasant lately but now...

Ink looked up when Rebel shouted.

"Thank you." He said gratefully before continuing to talk.

"We need to capture Error under any circumstances." He explained.

"Weren't you the one who caught Error last time?" Terror pointed out with a frown and crossed arms. Bat- his servant- standing behind him. "What would our help do anything? Besides we have no clue where Error is."

"He couldn't have gotten far." Rebel pointed out- hating himself for acting like he wanted this to happen. "Maybe he's close to that AU Ink made."

 

"... when did he break out.....?" Mage asked quietly, his voice not really loud enough to be heard by Ink.

 

Alae turns towards Mage when he heard it and turns towards Ink. Obviously Ink won't hear him. Mage is upset and his voice isn't very loud to begin with.

"Ink?" Alae called. "When exactly did Error break out?"

 

Ink looked at Alae.

"Two days ago." He replied.

Mage smiled a small bit.

"thanks..." He mumbled quietly. He was really glad that Alae had helped him...

 

Alae smiles back at Mage. "Anytime."

Comic frowned at the information. "Error is fast. He'd probably be long gone."

 

"Why don't one of us track him?" G suggested, looking at Mystic who tensed at the look. "Can't Mystic find him using his 'magical songs'?"

 

"what even was in that au where ink held him...?" Mage mumbled to himself. Error was important for the multiverse, that much he knew and he hadn't thought locking him up would actually work. What had Ink done to him...?

Ink frowned.

"I've been trying to track him but I couldn't find him." He explained.

 

Mystic frowns at G. "First, I hear that tone you a-hole. Second, it's not that easy. You think I haven't tried?"

He had tried. But not for Ink. The Multiverse needs Error. But he couldn't find the destroyer. 

"I can't do it." Terror said truthfully and nods at MythSwap!Papyrus. "Ask Vixen if he can do in."

 

Vixen raised a brow ridge.

"If Ink can't do it, I doubt I'd have any luck." He replied.

Mage kept his mouth shut. He knew a couple tracking spells but he wasn't very keen on helping Ink tip off the balance.

 

"Can't Dream track him down by sensing his negativity and destruction or something?" Red suggested.

"Or maybe wait for Error to destroy an AU?" Don G suggested. "Error can't help but destroy right? He bound to destroy something."

"And we'll be there to stop it." G grinned at the idea. "Maybe make a stronger more secure AU next time."

 

Dream shook his head.

"I'm not good at sensing negativity." He explained. He was good at sensing positivity though and he'd never felt that from Error. It just proves that Error has no positivity inside of him. That he's pure destruction. 

 

"What about destruction?" G asked Ink and Dream curiously. "Surely you'd two know what that feels right?"

 

Dream shook his head.

"Ink's much better at that." He replied.

 

"So can you?" Don G asked, feeling slightly irritated that he's not getting a straightforward answer.

 

"Only if I am in that AU so it's not really helpful." Dream replied.

 

G huffed in annoyance and sat back, thinking of another option.

"Can't you trap him again?" Outer suggested Ink. "He's bound to go to any AU you make."

 

Ink shook his head.

"It'll take a while to make an AU for trapping him again and he'll probably be much more cautious.

Doc frowned. Much more cautious?! Seriously?!

 

Everyone nodded in agreement with small mumbles.

"Why don't you just lead him to an AU?" Slim suggested curiously. "Both of you chase each other around. What's the difference to trick him into an AU?"

 

Ink frowned. Error didn't really chase him around. Only he did.

"I doubt that would work." He replied.

 

"Well???" Comic asked everyone, feeling a little desperate. "Options? We can't let that insane destroyer run around the Multiverse again!"

"What do you propose we do?" Rebel said sarcastically. "We don't have magic that can track him and we know nothing about where he is!"

"What about putting sensors around the AUs?" G suggested. "If Error is in that AU, the sensors would detect him and alert everyone of his presence."

 

"Do you have any idea how to build those?" Blueberry asked. Sci was sick so he wouldn't be able to help which was very convenient.

 

"Can't Ink make one with his magic?" G asked Blueberry. "He can make anything."

Ink frowned slightly.

"I could try..." He replied unsurely.

 

Mystic looks away with a frown. Dammit. If Ink succeeds then Error won't ever be safe.

His phone vibrated along with a few others. He picks it up and looks at the text. It's from Data and it's written in binary.

Thankfully Mystic and the others can read binary. They learned from Data. Which was a pain to learn but it is very helpful. 

_'D0c'5 4U. J01n u5.'_

Paranoid as ever. 

Mystic frowns and looks over at Alae who nodded. Rebel nods too. They need to go to Doc's AU.

 

Blue's phone buzzed a small bit. He didn't look at the text yet because he sat too close to Ink.

Mage looked at Alae. What were they up to?

Rebel stands up and looks at Ink. "We need to leave. I have an appointment with Doc to do a Soul check up."

 

Ink looked up and nodded. They can handle without a few skeletons. Besides, he knows Rebel's Soul isn't the most stable so he'll let the other go.

 

Blue frowned slightly. Important message?

He quickly checked his phone. Doc's AU? He needed to get there soon but he couldn't leave...

 

Mystic stands up along with Alae.

"I need to check my magic." Alae says softly. "My wings sometimes fizzle out."

"I'm keeping him company." Mystic said as they looked towards Doc.

 

Doc nodded and stood up. He had to check on Error.

Blue frowned a small bit. He had hoped to tell the others to take Mage with them. He quickly sent Rebel a text in binary.

 

Rebel looks down at his phone and frowns slightly. He turns to Ink. "Can I take Mage with me?"

 

"Sure." Ink replied softly. Mage didn't really say anything anyways. At least, not often. 

Mage looked up in confusing. Why...?

 

Rebel nods before walking towards Mage, gently picking him up before walking away. 

"Update me on what happens." he says to Blue as he walked past. 

Mystic walks with Rebel and made a portal to Medical!Tale. 

 

Mage looked a bit surprised when he was picked up but he was used to being carried around by now. And he trusted Rebel so touching was okay.

Blueberry nodded in response. He'll tell the others what Ink will say and what their decision is. It's important. For Error's and the Multiverse's sake. 

Ink sighs softly when they left. His posture slumped for a brief moment, for once showing fatigue and something else. Ink suddenly looks so tired, as if there's a heavy weight on his shoulders that's weighing him down and weakening him. 

But it didn't last long and he straightens up, returning back to his normal posture as he looks over the remaining skeletons. All traces of fatigue gone.

They should really find a way to stop Error before things get out of hand. 

And before he has to return to the Doodle Sphere again. "Right, where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which side will you pick?
> 
> Dark Sanses?
> 
> Light Sanses?
> 
> Or no side...?
> 
>  
> 
> " Knock, knock,  
> Who's there?  
> Not my laughter  
> I am drowning,  
> Falling faster  
> Knock, knock,  
> Who's there?  
> Not my laughter  
> I am drowning,  
> Falling faster."


	6. Allies, Part 2- Error's condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The allies finally meet Error and see what exactly Ink had done to the destroyer. 
> 
>  
> 
> -I5 I7-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!! Internet is terrible, school is shit and editing takes forever!
> 
> I hope this long chapter fits!

Rebel walks through the portal and into Doc's AU. It's looks similar to any other hospital, which he had expected. The halls pristine and mostly empty- since this is a private section of the hospital-, the sterile smell in the air and the lack of character- except for a few paintings and plants. 

Doc followed closely behind them, a small frown on his face. 

Mage frowned a small bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Data sent a text about coming here." Rebel answered and gently places Mage down. He turns around and looks at Doc. "Doc, do you know anything?"

Mage looked up at them, keeping his hood up. He was really self-conscious about his scars...

Doc nodded, waiting for Alae to join them. He needs everyone here to explain properly and to make sure that he doesn't need to explain it twice. 

Alae and Mystic jumps through the portal moments later, looking at the others.

"Ready?" Alae asks. 

"Somewhat." Rebel says while looking at Mystic who sighs and pulls out a vial of pink liquid from his pocket and gave it to Rebel.

Doc frowned when he saw the action. He really didn't like it when Rebel drank those potions. They slowed the healing process of his Soul. He looked at the other pointedly. They'd had this conversation way too many times.

He sighed quietly- deciding to drop the issue for now-, waiting for the portal to close before he spoke.

"I know where Error is." He said grimly.

Rebel looks at Doc as he drank the contents of the vial.

Mystic stares at Doc in surprise and concern. He's heard about Error and his disappearance. He can't help but be worried since Error was found and immediately sent to Doc's AU- an AU specifically for health and healing.   
"Error? Where?! How was he?!" he shot out questions in worry. 

Mage looked up at Doc in confusion and concern. Error? Why is he here?

"Ink locked him up in an AU. Just not any AU. Error was severely injured when he came here and that's putting it mildly." Doc explained.

Mage winced. Severely injured? That certainly didn't sound good.

Mystic flinched. That does not sound good in any capacity. "How?? Where is he?"

"Probably with Nightmare?" Rebel suggested, putting the empty vial away in his pocket. He feels more stable than before. "What condition is he in?"

Doc frowned.

"He's here. Physically he's stable but from a psychological viewing point he is broken..." He explained calmly, despite the burning anger inside his Soul.

More than one face hardened at this fact. One reason they joined the dark Sanses. They know what pain feels like. They know what must be done for the good of all. They know there's another side to everything.

They're the versions of Sanses that is rare in the Multiverse. The ones who questions and does not follow blindly. 

"Lead the way." Alae said grimly. "Hopefully when he sees us and let us explain, he won't panic as much. Maybe we can help too?"

Mage nodded a small bit, frowning. He was trying to stay calm and not be angry.

Doc nodded and turns around to lead the way to Error's room.

Rebel followed silently, his posture calm yet with purpose.

Mystic sighs softly as he followed. He hopes it won't be too bad. But if it is, hopefully his vials would work on Error. So far it only works on Rebel who share a similar concept- Soul traits called 'essence' that can be separated and utilize for other purposes.

Mage walked after them silently, staring at the ground.

"You'll have to talk to Nightmare first." Doc informed them as he lead them down the hallway.

"That's a given." Rebel says calmly. "I just hope he'll let us see Error."

Alae turns towards Doc in worry. "How bad is he? What did Ink do?"

Mage nodded a small bit and looked up at Doc.

"Torture. He can barely move." Doc replied factually.

Rebel felt his anger spike as his face hardened and went cold. He's seen torture. He lived in a world where torture is a daily thing and people have come out scarred or broken.

Mystic growled lowly as he scowled. He hates torture. Especially since he knows a friend who has been tortured and until now has never been the same. So he has a personal offence against the act.

Alae gasped in horror, tears in his eyes as his Soul stopped in his chest. Torture...? Ink tortured Error?

"How...?" Alae whispered in dread. "Ink is always here...he barely leaves."

Mage flinched and forced himself to continue walking. He knew torture. He'd lived through some and almost everybody in his AU hated him and tried to make his life hell.

"Ink used machines to torture him." Doc explained with a small upset and angry frown.

"W-what?" Alae forced out as tears dot his eyes. His Soul pulsing with pain.

Rebel frowns deeply. He has seen some machines that can torture someone. Those exist by the product of a human's mind. He's afraid to see what Ink- a highly creative and emotional skeleton creator- had done to the poor skeleton.

Mage looked up at Alae worriedly and held out his hand for the other to take.

Alae looks at Mage and took his hand, smiling at Mage gratefully. He feels slightly better at the touch.

Mage smiled a small bit, feeling a bit more grounded with the touch. They both needed it. 

Doc stopped at a door and knocked.

Rebel stood beside Doc with crossed arms, waiting for Nightmare to open the door.

Mystic has his hands in his pockets as he tries to calm himself. Getting mad won't help Error. He needs to remember that.

Nightmare opened the door after a bit, looking really tired. Bags visible under his eye socket even with his dark coloured body. He stared at the strangers standing behind Doc warily.

"They're friends." Doc explained briskly, hoping Nightmare won't attack them. Nightmare can be unpredictable from what he's heard but that could also he a stretch. Still, he hopes it's not true. 

"Chill Nightmare." They hear Data say from inside the room. "They're our allies remember?"

Nightmare looks at the strangers closely for a moment before recognizing some of them. He stared at the small cloaked skeleton in the back in suspicion. He didn't remember that one being an ally.

Mage winced as he noticed that Nightmare was staring at him.

Rebel noticed that Nightmare is staring at Mage and explains calmly. "He's new. Don't worry, he's with us."

Mage nodded a small bit. He's not a threat and he won't hurt Error. He just wants to help. 

"He's not a threat." Doc agreed.

Nightmare frowned a bit, still wary of the new faces. Data handles the allies, not him. He only approves them.

"Anything you want?" He asked tiredly, a rasping tone in his voice from sleep deprivation.

Mystic frowns slightly in worry. "Nightmare...how's Error?"

Rebel nods. "You found him. How is he? How bad is he?"

Nightmare frowned.

"He's in a horrible state." He replied. He's getting a bit better though.

Alae winced. "Can we please see him? Maybe we can help."

Nightmare hesitated for a moment before replying. 

"Error's resting. If you're really quiet and leave Fresh alone, then you can come in." Nightmare explained.

Mage nodded a small bit in understanding.

Rebel raised a confused brow. He can understand Error sleeping- which is rare from what he's heard- but the second part made him confused. "Leave Fresh alone? Why?"

Nightmare frowned, looking slightly worried.

"Fresh is really anxious around people that he's not very familiar with." He explained, glancing back at the door. Fresh is putting a lot of effort just coming here knowing this place is unfamiliar and unknown.

Alae nods in understanding. "Okay. We won't bother Fresh."

Mystic nods in agreement. Rebel nodded. "Okay."

Mage nodded. He could understand being anxious around strangers. Who knew if they were out to get you...

They all waited for Nightmare to let them in. Concern written all over their faces, some having anger at the news of what Ink had done to Error.

Nightmare hoped he wouldn't regret this.

He stepped aside and opened the door a bit more, walking inside.

Doc followed him. He needed to check if Error's bandages needed to be replaced. From the amount of blood last time, he assumed he needs to replace them.

The others followed Doc inside, wanting to see what had happened.

Rebel frowned deeply when he sees Error on the bed covered in bandages. Some bleeding through the white material. The destroyer is extremely hurt. He has a feeling that he won't like it if the bandages come undone. If any injury needed that amount of bandages- already tainted with copious amounts of blood- then he worries about what he'll see underneath. 

Mystic scowled at the sight. Ink did this. Ink had hurt Error so much he's _covered_ in bandages. What kind of person is he?

Alae winced with widened eyes at the sight of Error. Poor Error....he's so hurt.

Mage stepped in last, staying as close to the door as possible without being too obvious.

Error looked extremely hurt. He could sense injuries everywhere on him. How could Ink do this and pretend he was good?!

Fresh looked up when people came in and did his best not to panic. He's still jittery about being in a new and unknown environment. Unfamiliar faces makes his stress levels worse. He relaxed a small bit as Nightmare came over and explained the situation.

Data looked up and smiles at the others. "Hey guys." he says softly.

Rebel turns towards Data with a grim and hardened look in his eyes. "Do you have some footage?"

Data rolls his eyes in exasperation but pulls out his blue screen. "Always serious. Here."

Mage stepped towards Rebel to see the footage too. He wanted to know what could cause such injuries.

Mystic didn't join them because he knows he'll get mad if he sees what happens. Instead he steps beside Error's bed and looks at the injuried skeleton. "How did you find him?"

Nightmare frowned, rubbing Fresh's skull with a tentacle making the latter relax slightly.

"Razor did as he looked for an AU to destroy." He explained.

Alae frowns sadly as he looks at Error. "Will he be okay?"

"I think I can fix his body almost completely but.. I'm more concerned about his psychological state." Doc explained.

Mage frowned. There was unfortunately no healing spell he knew that could heal psychological injuries...

Mystic frowns worriedly. "He'll....he'll be fine. Not the same but he'll get better. He just needs some time to heal, good food, good memories-"

He turns towards Nightmare and smiles. "And good caring friends to back him up. He'll be fine."

Nightmare looked at Mystic and nodded slightly. He was extremely worried though.

Mystic sighs softly. "If you need help, I can help. I have a friend who went through roughly what Error did."

"Thanks." Nightmare replied gratefully. They'd need all the help they could get.

Mystic smiles. He winced went he heard a tiny growl. He turns and sees Rebel scowling at the screen. He sighs softly.

"I must warn you." Mystic started. "It will take a long time for him to be stable. More if he faces his troubles alone."

Mystic's expression darkened. "So don't ever let him face them alone."

Mage stared at the screen. There were some old torture devices that he'd experienced himself. He frowned, pulling his hood down to hide his face.

Nightmare nodded.

"We'll stay with him every step of the way..." Fresh mumbled quietly.

Mystic looks at Fresh in surprise before smiling. "Thanks. He really needs all of you."

Fresh nodded a small bit. Error needs all the help and support he can get. That and more. 

"What about Ink?" Alae pointed out softly. "He'll find Error."

"Data created a firewall around this AU and as soon as he is better, he'll stay at the hideout. I doubt Ink will find him." Nightmare replied.

"He will." Rebel says solemnly. "Ink always does."

"If he does," Data said with a grin. "He'll have to face all of us. And maybe more." He chuckles mischievously.

Nightmare nodded, his tentacles twitching a small bit.

"Let's just say, it won't be as easy as last time to capture Error." He said with a grin.

Mystic chuckles softly in amusement. "Stars it's like being back in my AU."

Data grins and shrinks his blue screen. "That and I also have a plan in the making to screw with Ink."

"I'd love to join." Doc said as he checks over Error.

Data grinned. "We'll see what I can do."

Mage shook his head a small bit when the screen and it's images disappeared to shake off his memories. He'd most likely break down when he got home. That place had been horrible and stirred up some bad memories. 

Alae looks at Mage in concern when he saw the action and went to him. "You okay?"

Mage shook his head a small bit. He wasn't okay at all but he could keep going for a bit.

Alae frowns and summons his wings. A pair of small golden wings floating behind his back separated from him. He smiles at Mage and flutters his wings slightly, dropping a few golden dust on Mage to calm him.

Mage slowly calmed down a bit.

"sorry. i just recognised a bit of the torture equipment..." He mumbled quietly.

Alae smiles softly at Mage. "It's okay Mage. It's okay. I won't judge you. It's okay."

Mage sighed quietly.

"thanks..." He mumbled quietly.

Alae smiles back softly. "Anytime."

Mystic looks around, searching for something an examining the room. It's still quite bare, except for a few bean bags and extra beds for visitors. "You don't have an mp3 player in here?"

Fresh dug in his bag and silently held up his MP3 player. He has one. 

Mystic smiles at Fresh. Well, there's one. 

"Why?" Rebel asked in confusion, not understanding the sudden question.

"Music helped my friend at night and when they wake up." Mystic explains with a smile. "It helps to ground them to the present instead of the past. Grounds them to reality even, as they can sometimes get lost in their painful memories."

Fresh nodded a small bit. Music helped him too. Usually when he needs to relax and calm down. 

Data hums softly in thought and turns towards Fresh. "Hand it to me. I can download some calming music for Error."

Fresh nodded and handed the mp3 player to Data.

"Put it in a new folder please?" He requested quietly.

Data smiles at Fresh with a not and takes the mp3 player. 

"Of course Fresh. I will." he promised softly.

Fresh smiled back a small bit in relief. He didn't want any of his songs to be deleted. They're important and it took a while to get them. 

Data pulls down his blue screen and searches the various songs from the AUs. He pulls out a glowing blue cord from his screen and attaches it to the mp3 player. 

"This will take a while." he informs as he went to work.

Alae looks at Error. "Do you think my magic would help him feel better?"

"I'm not sure but it is worth a try." Nightmare replied.

"i could stop the bleeding...." Mage mumbled quietly, staring at the ground.

Alae nods and stands up, looking down at Mage with a small encouraging smile. "Let's go. We can try to help Error."

Mage nodded a small bit and followed Alae, pulling a giant book out of his robe that couldn't have fit in there without magic.

Alae smiles at Nightmare before he looks over Error. The other is trembling slightly in his sleep, clearly in fear. Alae took a breath and flutters his golden wings, scattering golden dust over Error and calming him down emotionally.

Mage opened a page that had a small, red bookmark on it and laid the book next to Error on the bed, saying some words in Latin.

Mystic and Rebel watched curiously. It's funny how the ones who are on Nightmare's side, are all- if not most- skilled in magic not usually practiced in other AUs.

Mage smiled a small bit when he noticed that most wounds had stopped bleeding but he felt a bit drained. He should probably eat something.

Alae stops his fluttering his wings after a moment, the wings disappearing back into his hoodie. He sighs softly. "That's all I can do for now. He'll be calmer for a few hours."

Mage took the book, his hands a bit shaky as he put it back into his robe.

Alae looks at Mage worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"used too much magic... kinda hungry...." Mage mumbled. He was more than just a bit hungry. He was practically starving.

Rebel perked up slightly and stands. "I can go grab something for us. Any requests?"

Mage shook his head and tried not to collapse. That hadn't been a good idea... He was glad that he had helped Error but now he felt horrible.

Fresh frowned worriedly. That cloaked skeleton looked like they had used up all his magic to help Error.

Mystic looks worried and pulls something out from his pockets. He hands Mage a bag of monster candy. He doesn't use this much in his AU but he packed some just in case.

"Here. Hopefully it'll help replenish some of your magic."

Mage looked up at Mystic and took the bag.

"thanks..." He mumbled quietly, taking one and eating it.

Mystic smiles at Mage. "Of course. Anything."

Mage smiled back a small bit, eating the monster candy. His magic regenerated a bit, his hands stopping to shake.

Data smiles and closes his screen, pulling the cord from the mp3 player. He stands up with a smile. "Done. 250 songs all in this. Ambience, calming and relaxing music. Also a few nature sound like running water and bird calls. Uh...softer bird calls."

Nightmare smiled a small bit in appreciation. He really hoped Error would like it.

Data puts the device on the bedside table and turns it on. The player starts to a play a slow guitar instrumental. The volume is soft enough to not bother anyone yet still can be heard. He turns towards the others. "That should do it."

Nightmare watched Error intently, trying to figure out if it helped.

Error started to relax slightly, the sound comforting him as he slept. The music helps chase off his fears of that place because there is silent, here it's not.

Nightmare smiled as he noticed that the music was helping Error relax. One of his tentacles rubbed Error's skull gently.

Error unconsciously leaned into the touch.

Rebel turns to Doc. "Anything else we can do for him?"

Doc frowned a small bit.

"I think we should just let him rest now." He replied.

Mystic nods in agreement. "We have to leave now. Ink will get suspicious if we stayed for too long."

Rebel frowns slightly. "You all go ahead. I wasn't really lying when I said Doc needs to do a Soul check up on me."

Mage nodded a small bit before he walked to Doc.

"i... i need some more healing gel...." He mumbled quietly.

Doc nodded.

Mystic nods and looks at Alae.

"I'll go back to my AU." Alae said softly with a small smile.

"I guess I'll do the same." Mystic said.

Doc handed Mage a jar of healing gel.

"thanks..." Mage mumbled quietly.

Rebel looks at Doc, waiting for him to get ready. He needs that check up. His Soul depends on it.

Though he's sure Doc would be displeased with him taking the Soul essence potions again. Force of habit.

Doc walked to Rebel and led him outside.

Mage said some things in Latin before vanishing.

Mystic opened a portal and left with Alae following behind.

Nightmare looks at Error when the others left, gently rubbing his skull. He hopes Error will be okay. 

\---

Rebel follows Doc down the hallway calmly, his face indifferent and calculating. 

Doc stepped outside and walked to a mostly empty room. There were only a few Soul devices inside.

Rebel looks around the room, scanning it mentally through habit. He's used to these monitors by now. But he's still slightly apprehensive because any machine Soul related in his world means you either die or turned into a mindless slave. So he's justified to be hesitant to go near them.

"Do you need a bit of time before I begin?" Doc asked Rebel in worry.

Rebel steels himself before shaking his skull. He can't show weakness. A lot of people depend on him. He needs to be strong. "No. No I'll be fine."

"Okay. Tell me if you need a break." Doc explained as he picked up a Soul monitor.

Rebel contained a flinch before he nods. He sits on the medical examination bed and takes off his trench coat and sweater, showing off his scarred ribs. Scars he gained from his AU. 

Doc held up the Soul monitor and scanned Rebel's Soul. He waits for the monitor to beep, signaling that it's finished. 

He sighed when he noticed that Rebel had been taking the Soul essence potions again.

Rebel kept still as Doc scanned his Soul, trying to control his fear. This is Doc. Doc won't hurt him. He would never hurt him.

Rebel looks at Doc questioningly at the sigh.

"I thought we talked about taking the Soul essence potions..." Doc sighed quietly.

Rebel frowns slightly and looks down sadly and guiltily. "Sorry Doc."

"Please don't do it again or at least not so often." Doc explained.

Rebel refused to look into Doc's eyes, still feeling shameful. He really wants to stop. He won't ever get a chance to heal his shattered Soul back home. But it's not easy. The potions had kept him sane and stable for years. Whenever he doesn't take the potions, the feeling of his shattered Soul...it scared him. The potions made the feeling go away.

"I can try... It's not easy." he mumbled softly.

Doc frowned and placed a comforting hand on Rebel's shoulder. He knew it had to be hard for Rebel.

Rebel flinched at first at the touch before he relaxed and looks at Doc.

"I'll try not to be too harsh about it. Sorry. I'm just really worried about you." Doc explained with a small frown.

Rebel nods and looks to the side to avoid Doc's eyes. "It's okay. You have the right to be harsh. And...I honestly don't know how to stop. Everytime I don't.....it feels like I'm dying because I can feel every piece of my shattered Soul. I'm....scared."

Doc sighed softly.

"I understand." He replied gently.

Rebel kept quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say. What can he say? He's trying but it's not easy.

Doc removed his hand. He should probably continue the examination.

"Your Soul looks better." He noted.

Rebel looks up at Doc in slight surprise and hope. "How much better...?" he asks hesitantly.

"Slightly." Doc responded. There was no use in lying.

"I think we're moving in a percentage of at most two." He elaborated.

Rebel frowns sadly at that. But he steers his thoughts to the good ones. He smiles at Doc weakly. "At least it's not getting worse. And hey, two percent? I'll take any progress."

Doc nodded.

"Two percent in a week is really good. It'll take long but you will get better." He explained, sounding fully convinced of that.

Rebel smiles at Doc, looking more sincere. "Thanks. I hope so."

Doc smiled at Rebel a small bit. He hoped Error's Soul would heal too...

"So, what now?" Rebel asks Doc, not sure what else to do.

Doc looked at Rebel.

"You're free to go." He replied.

Rebel smiles in relief and went to put on his clothes. He looks at Doc when he's done. "Between us, is it possible for Error to be...okay? I don't want him to stay here. It may be secure that's to Data's firewall but..."

Ink can still visit, is unspoken.

Doc sighed, a shadow crossing his face for a second.

"It'll take a while for him to be okay physically and I can't let him go before that..." He explained.

"His mental health on the other hand..." Doc trailed off.

Rebel nods in understanding, looking at the room absentmindedly. "Yeah. I know. But he just needs some good friends. That's all. They'll help him."

Doc nodded a small bit. He really hoped everything would be okay.

Rebel looks at Doc after a moment. "What are we going to do about Ink?"

Doc sighed quietly.

"We need to keep him away from my AU until Error is better..."

Rebel nods, looking down thoughtfully. "It's going to be difficult. Ink's focus will be on Error. But I'm sure the others can keep him busy."

"I sure hope so.." Doc replied, frowning a small bit.

Rebel nods and walks towards the door, grabbing the knob to turn it. He pauses and turns to Doc.

"Doc? Good luck on healing Error." Rebel says softly. "I believe you."

Doc smiled a bit.

"Thank you." He replied, putting away his equipment.

Rebel nods before he walks out the door. He needs to return to his AU before something bad happens.

Doc stepped outside the room once he was done, noticing that Rebel was already gone.

Doc frowned a small bit. He should check on Error once he was awake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to do with Ink?
> 
>  
> 
> Slap him?
> 
> Kick him?
> 
> Kill him?
> 
> Beat him?
> 
>  
> 
> ....Hug him?


	7. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even the tightest of family bonds have arguments. 
> 
>  
> 
> -R34LLY-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've let you all wait long enough. Here's a long chapter. Expect the next chapter sometime today. Hope you enjoy!

Everyone seems to forget that, even as a group/family, some people do not get along for various reasons- personal or otherwise. And Cross was one such case. 

Cross stared at Data annoyedly. The other had been accepted as a member of their gang so easily...

Cross didn't like Data. He never liked Data ever since he got into the gang. The way Data got accepted so easily made his Soul burn and ache at the same time. So he grew to despise Data as time went by. 

Cross knew that the others, the new allies especially, had to be approved by Nightmare. They had to prove themselves to Nightmare. And yet, Data didn't. He didn't need to prove himself to Nightmare like everyone had to. 

Data sighs softly on the couch. He had to destroy more than a dozen AUs today. And it's only noon.

He takes off his gloves and puts them in his pocket, stretching his fingers. He needs to eat soon. He used a lot of magic. 

Of course, Data was unaware of Cross' resentment towards him. He didn't pay attention, too busy trying to keep the balance. 

Cross huffed quietly. He'd had to work to be accepted. He had to do so much to prove himself to Nightmare and be accepted into the gang. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure if the others had accepted him.

Data turns to Cross in confusion. The other seems irritated at something. "You okay there Cross?"

"Absolutely fucking fine." Cross mumbled. He normally didn't curse much though.

Data raised a brow at Cross. "If you're fine you don't curse. Or speak in a sarcastic tone."

He straighten up to look at Cross properly. "Are you okay? You can talk to me."

Cross crossed his arms and glared at Data angrily. He hated it if someone other than his family analysed him like that.

Data looks at Cross in confusion and slight worry. Cross looks pissed. That's saying a lot since Cross rarely gets mad. At least not like that. "Cross...is something wrong?"

"No. Absolutely nothing." Cross growled lowly. He didn't want to talk about it because he was sure he'd snap.

"Cross...." Data says softly. "Please? You know you can talk to me. I'll listen. That's what family does right?"

Cross scoffed and got up, leaving the room quickly to avoid blowing up.

"Cross?" Data called worriedly and stands up, putting a hand on the other's shoulder. "Hey wait-"

Cross winced, his eye lights flaring up. He summoned his knife and took a step to the side to make Data lose his grip.

Data steps back when Cross summoned his knife. He puts his hands up in a placating manner. "Okay. I'm sorry for touching you."

"But Cross, talk to me. Please. I don't understand why you're mad." he pleaded softly, looking worried and lost.

"Don't fucking analyse me." Cross growled, his eye lights blazing red.

Data winced. Oh. He didn't know that Cross didn't like to be judged. He needs to remember that. "Oh. I'm- I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Cross turned and started walking away, growling quietly. He'd go destroy some stuff.

Data looks at Cross worriedly. Cross look so mad and he doesn't know how to help. "Cross please. What's gotten you so mad? Did I do anything?"

Cross stopped, trying his hardest not to lash out.

"You got accepted easily while I still have to work for it." He growled quietly, staring at the door with flaming eye lights.

"What are you talking about?" Data asked in confusion and worry. He doesn't know what Cross is talking about or why he's so mad at him.

"You're not making any sense." he said softly.

"They all accepted you easily." Cross growled lowly, hid anger burning brightly in his Soul.

"Accepted me?" Data repeated in confusion. What does Cross mean by that. Does he mean about the others letting Data join to help keep the balance? "You mean into this group? You're mad about that?"

Cross scoffed. That was exactly why.

Data felt even more confused. It's about that? "Seriously? That's it? That's not a big deal Cross."

"It is." Cross growled lowly.

Data frowns at Cross. "What's the problem with it? What's gotten you so mad?"

"It took them much longer to accept me..." Cross growled quietly before trying to leave again.

"Accept you?" Data repeated. "Cross-"

"Why did you even join? You could have had a good life. I'm sure Ink could've used some help." Cross hissed quietly.

Data flinched before he glares at Cross angrily. He steps forward, feeling justifiably mad. "You know why I joined. The balance is needed and I can destroy the AUs!"

"You could create too." Cross growled, glaring at Data, his knife gripped tightly.

"So what?" Data growled at Cross. "You need me to destroy. So that's what I'm doing. Why is that fact flying over your skull?"

Cross glowered at Data, his eye lights flashing brightly in anger. Had he just implied that he was stupid?!

"Look," Data says angrily. "I'm here to destroy. To replace Error when he was gone. That's all. I'm not trying to take or ruin anything from you."

Cross glared at the other. He hadn't implied that. But... what if Data really was taking his place? He faltered a bit. Data was much more important than him...

Data backed down slightly when he noticed Cross' anger decreased. "Cross, I'm here to help. That's the reason. I'm not trying to do anything else."

Cross stared at the ground. What if Data was lying? His grip around his weapon tightened. He glared at Data, his eye lights flashing red.

Data frowned when Cross looks mad again.

Cross turned and started to walk away. He needed to take out his anger on something and that shouldn't be Data because he was so much more important than himself...

"Cross? Cross come back here." Data says angrily.

Cross swirled around, glaring at Data angrily.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" He shouted.

Data winced at the shout before he glares back at Cross. "Sure. After you apologize."

"No way!" Cross shouted.

"Why not?!" Data shouted. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"You being here! You would have been a great addition to Ink's group, you could've been the second creator, a Star Sans, you could've been loved by everyone instead of being hated!" Cross shouted angrily.

Data's eyes lit up in anger and he swings his hand, a cloud of pixels shot out at Cross and pins him to the wall hard.

"D0 N07 3V3R S4Y 7H47 70 M3!" he screams angrily. "I chose this life! I chose to help you and I have risked a 'loved and precious' life to help you! I am killing lives every day just to keep everyone in this Multiverse _alive_! I lost everything for this life so you cannot say anything!"

Cross grunted in pain, gasping softly. He stared up at Data.

Data was right. He was killing people. Cross hadn't even been able to make one kill yet. Data was much more important than him.

Data growled lowly, tears in his eyes. "At least you have someone to call family. I lost mine when my home collapsed."

Data drops Cross and turns away angrily. He walks away from the other, intending to do something to distract himself.

Cross grunted in pain as he was dropped.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." He mumbled, wiping away the tears that were accumulating in his eye sockets.

Data couldn't hear them since he was far away.

Cross stared at the ground. He had treated Data like shit. He was completely worthless while Data was a valuable member of the Dark Sanses.

What had he done?

~~~

Cross knocked on Horror's door, staring down at the floor.

Horror opens the door a moment later, looking down at Cross. He immediately understands why Cross had knocked. He steps aside to let Cross inside.

Cross went inside silently and sat down on Horror's bed.

Horror closes the door and sits down beside Cross, looking at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

Cross hugged Horror silently.

"I fucked up..." He mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

Horror rubs Cross' back gently and slowly, giving as much support as he can

He raises a confused brow. "What happened?"

"I got in a fight with Data..." Cross mumbled quietly.

"What happened Cross?" Horror asked gently, rubbing Cross' back gently and hugging him.

Cross quietly explained what had happened, leaning into the comforting touch gratefully.

Horror listened intently, trying to find the problem and help Cross. He knew the younger is self conscious about being in this group. He really had hoped Cross had gotten his self confidence up. Apparently not much.

Cross went silent and cuddled into Horror a bit.

"You feel bad about it right?" Horror asked softly, keeping his voice soft and comforting. Not accusing.

Cross nodded.

"Extremely. It was unfair of me to do that and I really tried to avoid it by walking away but it didn't work..." He mumbled.

"It's okay Cross." Horror says softly. "It's okay. You feel bad about. Just apologize to him. He'll understand."

Cross stared at the ground.

"I hope so..." He mumbled quietly. He got out a paper from his jacket. He'd drawn his family and Data and Razor all together.

Horror looks at the drawn picture and smiles. "That's pretty good. You've improved a lot Cross."

Cross smiled a small bit.

"Thanks..." He mumbled softly. He didn't think that Data would accept it as apology though.

"Do you want me to accompany you while you apologize to Data?" Horror offered softly. He's sure Cross could use the support.

Cross looked up at Horror and cuddled into him a bit more.

"Please." He replied quietly.

Horror smiles and nods. "Of course Cross. I'll stay with you."

He stands up with a gentle smile. "Let's go find Data, okay?"

Cross nodded and stood up. He held his drawing close, looking nervous.

Horror gently rubs his skull. "Hey, he'll understand if you just explain it."

Cross leaned into the touch and nodded. He lead the way to the living room. Maybe Data was there?

Horror follows Cross, letting the smaller search for Data.

Cross winced a bit when he spotted Data in the living room and clutched his paper closer.

Data has headphones on his skull as he works on something on his blue screen. He's too focused to notice Cross.

Cross turned and was about to walk away.

Horror puts an arm up and stops Cross. He looks at Cross with a knowing look.

Cross ran into Horror's arm and looked up at him.

"But he's busy.. He deserves his downtime..." He mumbled quietly.

Horror only raised a brow at Cross, silently telling Cross to apologize to Data and not make any excuse.

Cross sighed quietly and walked to Data, standing in front of him without saying anything, waiting for him to notice him.

It took a second before Data looks up and sees Cross. He removes his headphones and looks up at Cross silently, waiting for the latter to talk.

Cross took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Data. I didn't mean what I said, but I wasn't thinking straight. I was scared because you are much more important than I am and I'm useless. I thought there might be a chance that you'd replace me and I freaked out." He explained.

"I.. I can't lose my family again..." He mumbled softly, tears in his eye sockets.

Data listened intently, not saying anything until Cross finished.

He presses a few keys on his screen and flips the image. It's a picture of the original gang-Nightmare, Horror, Dust, Killer and Cross-, covered in frosting and cookie bits. Everyone is smiling happily and there's a caption on the bottom.

**MY FAMILY**

Cross stared at the image. It was beautiful.

"I..." He mumbled and got out the paper to give it to Data.

"It's not as good as yours..." He explained quietly.

Data raised a brow and took it. He smiles slightly at the image.

"I kind of figured." he started and looks up at Cross. "I already forgive you."

Cross smiled a small bit. He was relieved.

Data shrinks his blue screen back to it's compact size. "I'm nothing to your group. I'm just an ally. Not your family member."

Cross shook his head.

"That's not true." He replied. He couldn't really imagine life without Data and Razor.

"You're like..." He hummed in thought. "... extended family. You're our friends." He explained.

Data smiles weakly at Cross. Family? He's lost his family when his AU died. He won't let it happen to others if he can help it. "If only...."

"I should start destroying more AUs." Data said softly, rubbing his tired eye sockets. "Ink's somewhat distracted but there are still too many copies that are growing. And we can't let Ink find Error."

"Can I help you?" Cross asked. It was the least to make it up to Data.

Data shrugs. "If you can dust the residents first then it'll be splendid. Less codes to destroy and less time it takes to destroy the AU."

"If not," Data said, remembering that Cross doesn't kill. "I could use some distractions. Ink will be on my tailbone the moment I start tampering with the AUs."

Cross nodded. Distractions he could do.

Data smiles and puts on his gloves. "Go on ahead first. Bring someone for backup."

Cross looked up at Horror.

"Do you have some free time?" He asked.

Horror nods before an idea came to him. "Hey, why don't we throw an...explosive party?" he grins.

Cross giggled softly.

"Sounds good. Some firebombs too?" He asked with a grin.

"More like.....propane, balloons and matches." Horror grins with a nod. "Bring some of Dust's thermite bombs too."

Propane balloons can cause a massive explosion when lit and thermite bombs are like extremely hot sparklers. This will he so much fun. 

Cross cheered excitedly.

Data chuckles softly at them. They are morbid but at this job? Destroying is fun and if it helps everyone, they'll gladly do it.

Cross grinned and went towards the room where they kept some of their weapons but mostly the bombs. It was far away from everything else in case something would ever blow up.

Horror went to the kitchen and rummaged the drawers for a pack of matches and a few lighters. This is going to be fun.

Cross filled a bag with various explosives before heading back to the living room.

Horror returns with a few boxes of matches and lighters. He grins at Cross. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." Cross agreed with a gleeful grin.

"Which AU is first?" Horror asks Data.

"The Undertale copies are getting out of control. So are the UnderSwap copies." Data said and shudders. "Please destroy every creepswap Papyrus this time?"

Cross nodded in agreement. That one was definitely the most creepy monster of that AU.

"Will do." Horror said and opens a portal to said copy. "Let's go Cross."

Cross nodded and jumped through the portal, his hand already in the bag to get some explosives.

Horror jumps after him, ready to cause some chaos.

Data smiles at their retreating forms and relaxed. He should get some rest before starting to destroy AUs again. He praises Error for doing this without pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to say to Ink?
> 
> *(open)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *.....I forgive you


	8. The Other Side Of The Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Ink is doing. 
> 
>  
> 
> -H15 F4UL7?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see what goes on, on the other side.

Ink is sitting in the Doodle Sphere, creating another AU with a blank look on his face. No one is here to see him. Why would they care?

He twitched when that feeling returned. A low pulsing pain that just makes him feel off. He doesn't know what the feeling is. 'They' wouldn't tell him. And he learned not to ask anymore. 

He hissed and closes his eyes in pain. The feeling just keeps getting worse. It's not the same feeling as when the dark Sanses destroyed his AUs. Admittedly, he preferred that feeling than this one. It just hurts. 

"What are you doing?"

Ink flinched when a voice sounded out. Sharp and cold. He doesn't like it. He never did. They never screamed at him, no. But he actually liked it if they screamed. It's better than this. 

"I- I need a break." Ink says feebly, too scared to speak louder. 

"A break?" the Voice sneered. "Since when does Creation take a break?"

"It- it's the feeling again." Ink replied softly, staring around him as his Soul pulsed fearfully. 

"Just ignore it. It'll pass. It always does."

"But-" Ink's protest is cut off. 

"Don't tell me you're bothered by a little bit of pain?" 

Ink keep his mouth shut. It's not a little bit of pain. It hurts. It hurts so much. But if he says anything then the Voice would do more pain. 

"Aren't you suppose to be the Creator? The strong one? The one everyone looks up to?" the Voice questioned. 

"Yes but-"

"Then don't tell me that their hero is weak? Why would they look up to someone who can't even handle a little pain? Other people can handle it? Why can't you?"

"But it's-"

"Don't." The Voice cuts Ink off. "Go back to work."

"C-can't I take a breath- Aaaahh!!!" Ink screamed in pain when red strings that was wrapped tightly around his neck glowed and tightened. He trembled when it felt like his whole body is burning, his bones being crushed by strings, his Soul churning and squeezing as if something is tightening its grip on his very culmination of being. 

Stars Error's strings never hurt this bad. He wants it to stop!

"You cannot." the Voice said sharply. Ink's breathing hitched when his hands raised against his will and began creating a copy, the action caused his magic to drain fast and a burning feeling coursing through his bones. "Your job is to create and protect. That is all. Why is this so hard for you?"

"P-Please stop!" Ink begged through tears as he was forced to make copy after copy. The Voice can only control, not make a new AU. So it will continue to make copies of AUs already existing. "P-Please!"

"Will you start creating?" The Voice asked. 

"Yes!!!" Ink screamed desperately, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobs. 

His hands fell, no longer controlled by the Voice. Ink cried, sobbing and gasping as he trembled from being controlled out of his will. The red strings wrapped around his neck slowly disappeared but he can still feel it. It's always there. Always a reminder that Ink has no choice or say in any matter. 

"Well?" The Voice demanded causing Ink to flinch. 

Ink wipes away his tears, pushing down the colourful ink that wants to come out- the Voice hated when he did that-, as he raises his hands to make a new AU. He blanked. He doesn't know what to create. 

"What are you waiting for?" the Voice demanded. 

Ink flinched fearfully, not wanting to be controlled again. He starts to create a new AU with whatever he has in mind. 

It's another suffering AU. 

Ink frowned, almost crying as he stares painfully at his newest creation. How many of these did he make? Too many to count. All of it are mistakes. His mistakes. 

HorrorTale- a starving AU.

DustTale- where Sans went insane after killing Papyrus. 

XTale- where Cross is left alone in a white void of what remained of his once happy AU. 

He hates them. Not because they are his mistakes. But how the came to be. 

HorrorTale- the Voice had threatened to keep him here without food for a month. 

DustTale- the Voice kept Ink in the Doodle Sphere to watch as Error killed off his creations mercilessly, then the Voice demanded he make more- forced him- to cover the loss. 

XTale- the Voice left Ink in the Anti-Void when he refused to fight Error. 

After all, a creator's art/work reflect the creators themselvesas they project themselves into their creation.

Ink let his tears dry as he created another AU. He should love creating. He should. But he's been at this for centuries. He's /tired/. But he has to do it. It's his /job/. His /Forced Job/. 

Ink winced when he felt another- more familiar- pain. His AUs are being destroyed. The Dark Sanses are destroying his AUs. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" the Voice asked. Ink glared at the Doodle Sphere, his eye lights red as he stands up, pulling out his brush. 

"Don't forget to create more to replace what they destroyed." the Voice commanded making Ink reluctantly nod. 

The Dark Sanses. He hates them. Almost as much as Error. He never wanted them. Their AUs only reminded Ink of the Voice forcing him to create. And when they destroyed his other AUs? He has to make more to replace them or else he'll get hurt. 

Ink growls hatefully as he went to the AU the Sanses are attacking. He needs to make them stop. They don't understand. They'll never understand!

He doesn't want his AUs gone! He doesn't want destruction! He doesn't want the Dark Sanses getting in his way and destroying what he had worked so hard for!

Because in the end, he'll have to pay the price. In the end, he'll get hurt. In the end, the Voice would force him to make more suffering AUs. 

Ink sighed softly as he frowned and his face went blank. It's a never endings cycle. Not even getting rid of Error in a desperate attempt to stop all of this- _the Voice was very mad at him for some reason. Forced him to create more AU and is never satisfied with what he made. The Voice would just scorn and punish him with every attempt_ \- stopped the destruction. In fact, it seems to get worse. 

Please....someone save him. Stop this cycle. Or better yet,

Somebody please end his misery. 

But that will never happen, now would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....what were you going to do to Ink? C:


	9. Night Terrors And Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets a night terror about his torture and Nightmare comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. But here's a new chapter! I hope you'll forgive me for Ink. C:

Purple chains were wrapped all around Error and held him down tightly, preventing him from struggling as a spiked thing slammed onto his legs.

 

Error's breathing was fast and laboured, trying to struggle to escape the purple chains that somehow wouldn't break or bend.

He let out a shrill scream when pain exploded from his legs. He struggles harder, trying to escape from it.

 

The spiked thing came down on his body again and again as the chains tightened around him.

 

Error screamed with every blinding pain that shoots through him, gasping as he tries to get as much air as he could inside his body. He felt like he was suffocating. The tightening chains didn't help as it crushed his ribcage slowly, compressing it, limiting his air supply ever more. He can't breathe. He can't get any air. His head is growing fuzzy and light headed from the lack of air in his system. 

 

The chains loosened a bit to prevent Error from passing out before tightening again.

 

Error gasped deeply when he was able to breathe before choking when it tightened again. He struggles weakly. He can't feel his lower body.

 

Cracks rung out when the spiked thing slammed down again.

 

Error screamed loudly, arching his spine slightly as pain shot through him like a wrecking ball. He struggles again, tears sliding down his face from the intense pain. Please stop. Make it stop!

 

The purple chains tightened around his body and cracked his ulna.

 

Error screams loudly, the pain shooting up his arm had him gasping and sobbing. His arm burned and throbbed in pain. It hurt. It hurts so much!

 

The chains tightened around Error, cracking his ribs easily. A spiderline of cracks formed on the expanse of bones, blood and dust leaking and crumbling from the wounds. The deadly pressure accompanied by a sharp bolt of pain. 

 

Error let out another pained scream, feeling each individual rib crack and break under the chains.

 

The chains slowly let up and the spiked thing stopped hitting Error.

 

Error breathed slowly, trying to steady his breathing to get air. His chest hurt. His arm hurt and his legs are burning.

But it stopped. The pain stopped. No more pain.

 

The purple chains still wrapped around him, pulled Error up and dragged him somewhere roughly.

 

Error winced in pain with a yelp when he was pulled up and dragged somewhere. He struggles weakly to try and pull away but it only made more pain shoot through him.

 

The chains placed him into a cage and locked the door with a metallic clang. 

 

Error grunted in pain when he was thrown in a cage that was way too small for his large frame. He tries to curl up without using his injured limbs. Blood already coating the bottom of the cage.

 

One purple chain wrapped around his wrist to remember him of his entrapment. Another form of psychological torture to add onto the physical pain that accompanied him. 

 

Error winced when a purple chain wrapped around his wrist. He sobbed and tried to remove it with his other hand. Of course, it was fruitless. The chains won't budge no matter how strong he is. 

 

The purple chain squeezed Error's wrist painfully. A warning. 

 

Error cried out in pain when his wrist was slowly crushed under the tight grip. The fragile bones cracking. He sobbed and stops trying to break the chain, in fear of losing his hand, instead he tries to break the cage. He uses his fists to punch and hit the bars, grabbing it and pulling it. But it wouldn't break, even with his abnormal strength.

 

Chains wrapped around Error, holding him still. But it didn't do anything else, just a cruel reminder. 

 

Error tries to breathe, trying to catch his lost breath from all his pained screaming. Is it over? Did it just trap him in a cage for his wounds to fester? Is it done?

He hoped it is done. He hoped it wouldn't continue. He hoped. 

 

The chains slowly loosened and slithered off Error to disappear in the dark. One stayed wrapped around his wrist firmly.

 

Error breathed in relief when the chains moved away. He relaxed slightly, his body trembling from pain. It's okay. It's done. No more pain. It's over.

 

The chains left Error alone for a bit.

 

Error took it as a sign that it was over, breathing and trying to control whatever he can. His legs felt terrible. He wished he had healing magic.

 

The chains rustled a bit in the dark.

 

Error flinched at the sound and tried to curl up, a vain attempt to comfort himself despite the stinging pain. It's like all his pain tolerance he gained over the years never happened. He's hurting all over.

 

~~~

 

The chains opened the door with a loud metallic sound and wrapped around Error tightly, securely, dragging him outside.

 

Error winced and tries to grab onto the cage despite the pain. He didn't want to leave. Not if it meant more pain. No more!

 

The purple chains pulled him stronger, squeezing his legs tightly, making pain shoot through him.

 

Error screams in pain and accidentally let go of the cage. He scrambled to escape the chains, fearing the awaiting torture.

 

The chains dragged him on the cold floor mercilessly. It had no emotion. No conscious. Just part of the AU controlled by codes and sick cruel creativity. 

 

Error winced when he was dragged somewhere else, the action caused him to gain scratches and aggravate his wounds despite the smooth floor of the AU. 

 

Soon they arrived at a new torture machine.

The chains dragged Error inside and strapped him down to lay on his front. There was no way he could see what would happen.

 

Error winced when he was pinned to his front and held down by the chains. His breathing quickened in panic as he tries to pull away. He doesn't know what's happening. He doesn't know what would happen. He's scared.

 

The chains held Error down tighter and for a while, nothing happened.

 

Error trembled in fear and cried out in pain when he chains tightened. He couldn't move. He couldn't see what was happening and he tensed, awaiting the pain.

He relaxed slightly when there was no pain. Was it over? Did it just wanted to hold him down?

 

There were a few more seconds where nothing happened before spikes shot up from underneath Error.

 

Error relaxed when nothing happened before letting out a shrill scream when his whole body exploded in blinding pain from his front. That hurt! It hurts!

 

The chains held Error tied down to the machine tightly, leaving him no room to struggle.

The spikes retracted after a bit.

 

Error sobbed as he laid there in pain. He winced when the spikes retracted, feeling the sharp objects leaving the bones. He could feel his blood trickling from the new wounds, pooling around him.

Nothing happened for a while.

Error sniffed softly, trembling in pain as he laid there uncomfortably. Nothing had happened yet. The pain didn't come. Was it over? Truly?

 

 

Spikes shot down from the top of the box Error was in. 

 

Error screamed in pain when his back flamed up in blinding pain. He sobbed into the floor, ignoring the blood around him. Everything hurts! Make it stop!

 

The spikes retracted only to slam down again and again, piercing Error's bones and cracking them. 

 

Error flinched and cried out repeatedly in pain. Feeling his bones crack and break from the force of the spikes. Warm blood dripping down his body from his wounds.

_Make it stop! Please! Please make it stop! He doesn't want this anymore! **No more!!**_

 

"Error!" Nightmare called, shaking Error as he tried to wake him up. 

 

Error shot up with a gasp and immediately begins crying incoherently, struggling to escape the table. He thrashed as much as he could to try and escape the pain. Break free from the chains. Do something! Anything! _Just no more pain!_

 

"Shh... Error. Error! You're safe! You're safe here." Nightmare explained as gently as he could over Error's crying. 

 

Error shook his skull and sobbed, freezing in place in fear his struggles would injure him more. Please make it stop. Stop!

 

Nightmare gently rubbed Error's skull.

"You're safe. You're with us. We'll keep you safe." He tried to reassure him. 

 

Error sobbed and curled into himself, trembling harshly. He scratched his skull, unconsciously tearing whatever is covering his eye sockets.

His body hurt. It hurt so much!

 

Nightmare tried to gently hold Error's hands.

"Error. Error! Everything's alright!" He tried to convince him. 

 

Error cried out loudly at the initial touch before he paused, breathing heavily with fearful whimpers escaping him in between sobs. 

Cold. Tight. But not hard. Not metallic or leather. He could feel...something long. Fingers?

 

Nightmare slowly loosened his grip a bit.

"It's me. Nightmare. Don't worry, Error. You're safe." He tried to reassure Error. 

 

Error sniffed softly, his torn bandages soaked with tears and blood. He whimpered and held onto the hands holding him tightly, desperately.

" **d-D-d-O-on't l-le-eAVe!** " he pleaded desperately.

 

Nightmare gently held Error's hands.

"I won't leave. I've stayed here for the last few weeks and I don't plan on leaving your side anytime soon." He explained. 

 

Error sobbed and held onto the hands, trembling hard enough to rattle his bones. His clothes wet from his blood soaked bandages, wounds reopened from his thrashing. His body burned and throbbed in pain, healing eyes burning from his tears.

" **I-i-iT h-huRtS.** " he whimpered.

 

"Shh... I know. I'll call Doc to fix you up." Nightmare murmured softly, rubbing Error's fragile hands gently. 

 

Error sniffed and nods shakily. Doc is the one that healed him right? Doc won't hurt him, right?

Error winced when phantom pains coupled with flashes of memory went through him. He whimpered, despite his throat hurting from the initial screaming and sobbing. " **I-i-i'M s-Sc-scAReD.** "

 

"Noone will hurt you on my watch. I'll stop anyone who tries." Nightmare explained gently. He quickly got out his phone and sent a message to Doc, his other hand still holding onto Error. 

 

Error nods and held onto Nightmare fearfully. He is still too afraid to let go.

He 'looks' around in confusion when he hears something. " **w-W-whAt'S t-ThA-aT?** "

 

"I just sent Doc a message. No worries." Nightmare replied. He held Error's hands gently. 

 

Error shakes his skull. No, not the tapping sound. He had (re)learned what it was. No, this was a different sound. " **N-no. T-t-tHat s-S-sounds.** "

 

Nightmare frowned and rubbed Error's skull gently, trying to comfort him.

"I can't hear it. My hearing's not as good as yours." He explained. 

 

Error frowns slightly. This wasn't even soft. It was definitely audible but not too loud. He's heard it before, he realized. But he couldn't remember what it was. It's familiar though. " **t-T-thE...r-R-ruShiNg. w-W-WaTer?** "

 

"Oh. I kinda forgot those." Nightmare admitted. "The sounds are supposed to help you calm down more easily by giving you something to focus on I think." He explained. 

 

" **o-O-oH.** " Error says softly. It does sound kind of nice. The sounds helped him a bit. He should know where it comes from but he can't recall. " **w-w-WhAt Is iT fRoM?** "

 

"It's from Fresh's mp3 player." Nightmare explained with a smile. 

 

Error shakes his skull again with a small frown. He knows it's from somewhere in the room but he doesn't know where the water sound came from. " **n-No. T-t-thE w-W-wA-a-AtEr sOunD.** "

 

Nightmare rubbed Error's skull gently.

"Probably from a river." He explained. 

 

Error winced in surprise at first before relaxing at the gentle touch. No pain. No pain. Nightmare wouldn't hurt him. 

A river. So that's what it's called. He completely forgot. How long has it been since he saw one?

" **I-i-i m-M-miSs iT.** " Error admitted softly with a frown. He wants to see a river again.

 

Nightmare smiled softly.

"I can take you to see a river as soon as you're stable enough." He suggested. He'll take Error anywhere once he's better. Error deserved it. 

 

Error nods slightly and laid back down on the bed. It's wet. " **o-O-oKay.** "

The door knocked and opened a moment later, a concerned looking Doc peeking through. "Hey, got the text."

 

Nightmare looked up and smiled a bit. He rubbed Error's skull gently. Doc will be able to help Error feel better. At least physically. 

 

Doc walks in with a tray of supplies, looking at Error's torn and bloodied bandages. He frowns in worry and went beside Error who flinched at the sudden presence.

"What happened?" he asks softly.

 

"Error had a night terror." Nightmare explained as he rubbed Error's skull a bit to calm him down. 

 

Doc frowns and nods. He went closer to Error, hands just stopping by Error's skull. "I'm going to remove the bandages okay?"

Error stilled for a moment before nodding, holding onto Nightmare's hand tightly.

Doc got to work gently and slowly removing the ruined bandages. How Error could tear through them he would never know.

 

Nightmare held Error's hands gently and hushed him.

"Everything's alright..." He murmured. 

 

Error tries to calm himself as the bandages are slowly removed. He hated the weird feeling. But it's better than being in pain.

 

Nightmare rubbed Error's arms a bit, trying to calm him down as much as possible. 

 

It took half an hour before all the bandages are changed, wounds cleaned, and sheets removed. Doc smiles at the duo. "I'm done for now. Do you need anything?"

Nightmare shook his head. He hugged Error gently.

 

Error winced at first but relaxed slightly after a while, leaning into the embrace. Touched starved and craving for gentle touch. 

Doc nods in understanding. "Okay. Tell me if you need anything."

 

Nightmare nodded, holding Error gently.

"Is this okay?" He asked gently.

 

Error nods slightly. It was nice. Not too tight and it didn't feel like the chains. It actually feels soft.

" **n-N-nO s-S-SqUe-E-ZiNg.** " he pleaded softly.

 

"No squeezing." Nightmare agreed, rubbing Error's back gently. 

 

Error nods and relaxed even more. It's safe here. Nightmare wouldn't hurt him. He trusts Nightmare. 

He can't feel much safer than with him. 

 

Doc smiles at the two before walking away silently. They deserve some calm after what happened. They deserve everything good coming in their direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell us if you have any ideas!


	10. Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error interacts with Data and Fresh, getting to know them a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I'm unsatisfied with this chapter. It just doesn't feel good enough. Not at all. Sigh. I hope I'll be able to make up for it but for now, here you go.

It was late at night when Error begins to have another night terror. This time Nightmare isn't around to wake him up or to comfort him. 

Error woke up with a fearful gasp, the dream still stuck in his mind like fragments of memories, constantly repeating in his mind. 

Error looked around, seeming panicked. His Soul is beating rapidly with panic and he realizes that he can't see anything. His body feels so sore and in pain and he doesn't know where he is. 

Where was he again? He wouldn't be hurt, right? There was so much white... 

Data looks up from his spot on the bean bag- playing games- when Error shifted. He had been given the next shift to look after Error and protect him while everyone is either resting or causing chaos in the Multiverse. So far it's an easy job, look after Error and make sure nothing is amiss. He really wasn't expecting Error to wake up at the dead of night however. He frowns in concern when he notices how panicked Error looked. 

"Hey, it's okay. You're at the hospital." he says softly, trying to calm Error. 

Error gasped quietly at the voice and looks around in confusion and fear. Hospital? He was gonna get hurt, right?

He shifted a bit, trying to get up.

"No no." Data says urgently yet softly when he sees Error trying to get up. "It's fine. It's safe. Doc healed you up remember? Nightmare stayed beside you all day. You're safe here."

Error stared at the direction of the voice. Nightmare? But...that voice doesn't sound like Nightmare. What's happening? He was so confused.

" **W-w-wHO Are yoU¿** " He asked shakily. 

"Chill..." Data says softly and in reassurance. His voice calm and soft, not wanting to scare Error more than he is now.  "I'm Data. I was your uh...fill in."

Error frowned in confusion. He doesn't understand what that meant. 

" **F-fiLL i-In?** " He asked. 

Data gave a brittle smile. "Yeah. See, you're needed for the balance. If you're gone....well, a few AUs didn't survive the first collapse. Including mine."

Error's frown tightened.

" **R-r-rIghT...** " He mumbled guiltily, looking down despite not seeing anything. " **so-SorRY...** "

"It's not your fault." Data waved it off. He was over it. His AU had been nothing special. He still missed Papyrus but the Resets...messed with him.

"Anyway, backstory of my world. Ink created me from the question of 'what would happen if a Sans touched the Soul before it Reset?'. And viola, I happened." Data says in a mock grand tone. He's still sour about how his AU came to be and what prompted Ink to make it. He's also sour that he was who he was but he can't really change anything about it. The Multiverse comes first.

"I was able to manipulate the codes of my AU and eventually every other AU in the multiverse. I could Create as much as Destroy. So I became the new Destroyer, working with the AUs' codes like technology thus my name." Data explained. 

Error listened intently as Data spoke and he frowns guiltily but relieved. He might not like what had happened to Data but he was glad that the Multiverse didn't go to hell when he wasn't around. He wouldn't know what to do if that happened. 

" **tH-THanK yo-yOU....** " Error mumbled. He was glad that someone had picked up the slack. 

Data looked surprised at Error's grateful words. He wasn't expecting that. Anger? Sympathy? Empathy? Pity? Anxious? Worried? He expected those. He got used to it. It was a job that had to be done but everyone hated- like cleaning a sewer. Grateful? He wasn't expecting that.

"A-anytime." he says softly, still a little baffled.

Error looked incredibly grateful. He was so glad that the multiverse wasn't at Inky's mercy. Who knows what will happen to the Multiverse if that happens. 

Data looks at Error in confusion for a moment before he decided 'Fuck it'.

"I'm- I'm sorry for asking but why are you thanking me?" Data asked in pure confusion. "Truthfully, I was expecting everything but that for the first reaction."

" **YOu k-KepT tHE m-MulTI- vErSE safE....** " Error explained his reasoning. Data kept the Multiverse safe from destruction. That is something he's eternally grateful for. 

Data paused slightly at the answer. "And you're not a little bit shocked or revolted that I had to kill-? That I had to take over the job?"

Error shook his head a bit. He's done worse and it has to be done. He won't judge Data for what he had to do for the good of others. He understands. 

"Huh." Data says in surprise and slight awe. He was not expecting that at all.

Error shifted a small bit to lay more comfortably on the bed. He winced when the pain flared up a bit. 

Data frowned when he saw the winch and looks down. He doesn't know what to do. Healing isn't his specialty and there's no way he's going to tamper with a person's code- especially Error's. That's why they're here in the hospital, to get Error healed up.

"Do you want me to call Doc?" Data asks.

Error shook his head.

" **J-juST A biT un-UncOMfortABle...** " Error mumbled. 

Data nods in understanding. He really wants to help though. There has to be something he can do. "Okay. Can I so anything to help?"

Error frowned a bit in thought. Is there anything he needs?

" **w-WAter?** " He requested quietly. His throat feels a bit painful. 

Data nods and pulls out a bottle of water from his inventory. He checks to see if it's actually water- occasionally he'd put other liquids in bottles for different purposes- before gently handing the bottle to Error after opening it. 

"Careful." he warned. "I'm not sure how you'll be able to drink it without seeing."

Error took the water bottle, his hand more than a bit shaky. He winced when his broken hand touched and lifts the bottle. It still hurts but not as much as before. He carefully put the bottle to his mouth and drank a bit. 

Data relaxed slightly when Error drank the water with hardly any difficulties. That's good.

Error put the water down after drinking his fill. That had felt pretty good. The water helped his throat a bit. 

Data gently takes the bottle and puts it on the table. He looks at the mp3 player still playing music. "How's the sounds helping you?"

" **t-tHEy'RE CalmInG.** " Error replied truthfully. They helped him ground himself to reality whenever he woke up from a night terror or when he's stuck in a memory. It's also very relaxing. 

"I'm glad." Data says with a relieved smile. It's doing what he was hoping it'd do. 

Error closed his eye sockets behind the blindfold and concentrated on the sounds.

Data walks back towards his bean bag and laid down, pulling out his screen to play some more games as he waited for his shift to end. 

Hopefully with no complications. He has a few more hours to go. 

~~~

In the morning, Fresh came in and did a switch with Data. Fresh nervously walks into the room and said goodbye to the other skeleton before focusing on Error. 

Fresh sat on a chair next to Error's bed and watched him silently. There's not much he could do.

Error is silent on the bed, not able to sleep despite wanting to. Night terrors just kept coming and he didn't have any energy to deal with them.

"Error?" Fresh spoke up quietly. 

Error flinched in surprise before turning towards the direction of the voice. Fresh was it? It's been so long since he heard Fresh's voice. 

" **y-Y-yeah?** "

"Oh... Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you..." Fresh apologises softly.

" **I-i-It'S a-A-AlRiGht.** " Error stuttered, his voice still glitching horribly. " **n-N-NoT U-u-uSEd t-To....t-T-ThIS.** "

Fresh frowned a bit. He really wants to help Error but he doesn't know how. 

Maybe a hug? That usually makes him feel better. Especially when Nightmare or the gang gave him hugs. 

"Can I touch you?" He asked tentatively.

Error felt a little apprehensive, thoughts running through his mind. He hasn't let anyone touch him except Doc and Nightmare. Sure, Fresh won't hurt him. But the thought of having another person except Nightmare touch him....he's worried. 

He- he should try. He should at least try. That's the only way he could get better. 

Error nods shakily, giving Fresh permission. " **n-nO s-S-Sque-eezing.** "

"I won't squeeze you." Fresh agreed and rubbed Error's arm gently. He was still very awkward when it came to comforting. 

Error winced slightly at the touch before relaxing slightly. It felt good. Not cold. But warm and gentle. Safe. 

Fresh smiled a bit when Error relaxed.

"Did you already hear how many people joined Nightmare's gang to help?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. 

Error frowned and shook his skull. Did many people join? He knew Data joined. He's heard of a few allies.

" **t-T-ThERe'S mORe?** " he asked on confusion.

"Yeah." Fresh replied with a small smile.

"Nightmare saved some people who's AUs were about to crumble and they joined. I did too." He explained. Nightmare had been asking him for a long while to join. 

Error frowned slightly, feeling extremely guilty. Guilt begins to eat away at his Soul at the thought that so many people lost their homes because he wasn't able to prevent the collapse. He looks down with a frown. " **I-i-i'M S-s-So-orRy.** "

Fresh's eye sockets widened a bit.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Error." He tried to soothe him as he rubbed his arm gently. 

Error sniffed softly, his mouth turning into a grimace.

" **I-iT iS.** " he whimpered shakily. " **i-I d-D-DiN'T dO-o mY j-J-Job.** "

"You couldn't do your job." Fresh argued gently, rubbing his skull gently.

"Shh... It's not your fault. Noone blames you. Don't worry..." He murmured softly.

Error sobbed quietly, the guilt is crippling and weighed heavily on his Soul. " **s-S-sO m-M-mANy p-People H-hAvE n-nO h-H-OMe b-Be-beCaUse oF m-Me!** "

Fresh hugged Error gently.

"The multiverse would be gone without you." He corrected softly. 

Error sobbed and buried his face onto Fresh's shoulder. He still feels terrible. He didn't do his job and people like Data had lost their home. He practically gave the Multiverse over to Ink. He would never forgive himself for this! He left everyone because he didn't try hard enough!

"Shh...." Fresh hushed Error gently.

"I'm sorry I made you upset..." He apologised. 

Error shakes his head but he couldn't speak. His throat clenched painfully as he sobbed. He only cried onto Fresh' shoulder.

Fresh rubbed Error's skull gently, trying to calm him down a bit.

It took a few minutes before Error could pull himself together. He apologized profusely which Fresh gently corrected. After that, the two fell into silence with only the music heard coming from the mp3 player in the room. 

Fresh looks down sadly. He really hopes Error would be healed soon. He hopes Error would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas about this story, please suggest them to us! We really need it!


	11. Who's The One Suffering?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Ink is doing. 
> 
> Ink... Is not doing fine. Who knew words could hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long one for you. Forgive the mistakes. It's hard to edit while the sun is heating up my room like an oven.

Dream looked up at Ink. The creator was holding an important meeting about Error.

Dream smiled a bit. He was sure that Ink would be able to protect them from Error once more. He hadn't been found yet but Dream was completely positive that his best friend would protect them.

It isn't a mystery that he adored and looked up to the Creator. Ink makes everyone happy and he is a hero. Ink can make everything and everyone better. Dream just knows it.

Ink looks over everyone seriously as he read over the notes. So far, nothing. There's nothing that even hints to Error's whereabouts. It frustrated him to no end! Where could he be?

' _Well, I'm out of ideas._ ' Ink thought to himself with a frown. ' _What can I do to find Error?_ '

Dream looked a bit confused when Ink frowned.

"Everything okay?" He asked quietly.

Ink looked at Dream for a moment before putting on a fake smile. "Yeah. Just frustrated."

Understatement.

"I understand." Dream replied with a small frown. They had to catch Error as soon as possible. Nothing good could come from him running around freely.

Ink sighs softly and rubs his skull. His Soul hurt as much as a spear pierced through it. His magic reserves are low but he can't show it. He can't.

He wants to catch Error. He needs to catch Error. But how? No one has seen him and the only activity is from-

"Crazy idea," he says suddenly. "What if we tail one of the Dark Sanses?"

Dream looked up at Ink.

"That... could work..." He hummed. "It's a really good idea."

The others- some- agreed.

Ink smiles at Dream in relief. A break!

"Good. So, who shall we follow?" he asks everyone.

"I think we should follow whoever we find first." Dream explained.

G frowned at Dream. "That isn't possible. They're difficult to keep track of and they always go in groups or pairs."

Dream frowned. He looked up at Ink to see whether he had an idea.

Ink resisted the urge to slam his skull on the table- he can't do that. Last time he did the voice made sure it would be his one and only time-. This is frustrating.

"Maybe each skeleton pick a Dark Sans to follow?" Ink suggested. "Splitting up increases our chances at finding Error."

"Great idea." Dream agreed with a smile.

Ink nods and straighten up a bit. "Now, it's best if we stay silent when tailing the Dark Sanses. They'll know otherwise."

Dream nodded as he watched Ink with shining eye lights. He was amaying.

The others agree with Ink's choice.

"What happens if we find Error?" UnderFell Sans asked curiously.

"Stay hidden and inform us." Ink replied. "Me and Dream will fight Error."

Dream nodded with a smile. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to help much and he was kind of scared but he'd do his best.

"Any questions?" Ink asked gaining to response. He resisted the urge to frown in fear and nods. "Good. Now go back to your AUs and keep a look out."

The Sanses and few Papyruses agreed and got up.

Dream looked up at Ink with a smile.

Ink wanted to cry, he wanted to slump down, scream, do _anything_ because he dreaded the wait. He didn't want to go to the Doodle Sphere again- _not again!_ \- but he doesn't have a choice. He can't do anything until Error is found. He had tried to busy himself in other AUs but the Voice punished him for wasting time.

Ink held himself back from doing any of those. Dream is still here. He turns his skull to look at Dream.

Dream smiled happily.

"We'll catch him soon." He said.

Ink sighs softly, looking slightly upset. "I hope so."

Dream rubbed Ink's arm gently, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry."

Ink frowned. He has a lot to worry about.

"We need to catch Error quickly." Ink says firmly. The sooner Error is gone, the better. Though, he dread going back to the Doodle Sphere. He always had an excuse to stay away because of Error but now....he had to spend more time at the Doodle Sphere, despite the Dark Sanses being active.

Dream nodded in agreement.

Ink sighs softly to relax and turns to Dream.

"Where are you going after this?" he asks, hoping he could tag along if it's something he could do. Like help him cheer up an AU or something. He's not picky.

"I'm gonna read a book." Dream replied.

"That's good." Ink says absentmindedly, trying not to panic. He had wanted to follow Dream-make an excuse not to be in the Doodle Sphere- but that plan went south. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Did you want to do something with me?" Dream asked curiously. Ink had sounded disappointed earlier.

Ink was silent for a brief moment before answering. "If you're doing anything important that needs my help, sure."

"Well, I found a movie that you might find interesting." Dream replied with a smile.

"Oh?" Ink raised a curious brow. He hasn't watched a movie in a long time.

The one time he did-

Ink shakes his skull with a frown. "Sorry Dream but I can't. People could use my help and I can't be distracted."

Dream frowned a bit.

"You're right..." He mumbled, looking a bit disappointed.

Ink felt a bit bad for disappointing Dream. He doesn't like that he made Dream feel that way.

...Screw it.

"What's the movie about?" he asks curiously.

Dream looked up a bit hopefully.

"It's a documentation about Claude Monet, an impressionist artist." He explained.

"Really?" Ink asked in slight interest. He hasn't find any new artwork in...years. It would be good to see something new. A new art he could try. "Can I...watch with you?"

Dream smiled brightly.

"That would be awesome. I can make popcorn for us if you want." He suggested excitedly, his eye lights bright stars.

"If you want to." Ink says cooly- internally panicking because the Voice would hurt him for sure for wasting time watching a stupid movie!

Dream smiled up at Ink.

"It would be a pleasure!" He replied happily.

Ink smiles slightly, a genuine smile instead of a fake one, but one that doesn't reach his eyes. It might be worth the pain just to see Dream happy.

"Let's go then." he said softly with a nod.

Dream nodded and opened a portal to his living room.

Ink jumps through the portal wordlessly and lands in the living room. He looks around, noticing how comfortable it looks.

Dream quickly rushed around, getting blankets and pillows ready as he made the popcorn and set up the movie.

Ink watched as Dream rushed here and there to get everything set up. He is a little impressed-and flattered- that Dream is trying so hard to make this movie comfortable and happy for him.

Dream grinned when he was finally done and plopped down next to Ink with a bowl of warm popcorn and the remote.

Ink looks over at Dream when the latter sat next to him. He wonders what this movie will be. He knows what it's about but will it be entertaining.

Dream smiled at Ink and put the bowl of popcorn between them as he started the movie.

Ink glanced at the bowl for a moment before looking at the movie.

Blue ate some popcorn happily, watching the movie with interest.

It's been so long since he and Ink done anything together that wasn't work related. It was nice. He didn't want this to end.

~~~

Ink smiles slightly- a genuine smile- when the movie is over. It was very interesting and entertaining to watch.

He stretched slightly, the popcorn eaten and gone. "That was actually really good."

Dream smiled brightly up at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said happily.

Ink nods. "Yeah. It's good."

He frowns slightly when he realized that he's late. He needs to go to the Doodle Sphere.

He's going to be in so much trouble.

Ink stands up and brushes the little popcorn crumbs off him. His face now a mask of indifference. "Thanks again Dream. But I have to go now."

Dream smiled happily.

Ink pulls out his brush and paints a portal on the floor. He frowns slightly in dread before jumping through and landing on a small island.

"And where have you been?" A voice snarked angrily. It's not a yell. But the tone sounded like one, harsher and colder.

Ink winced hard at the sudden- yet not unexpected- cold remark. He puts his brush away and looks down. "I'm sorry. I was with a Sans."

"You're supposed to create." the voice said, Ink could practically feel the disappointment and cold stare on him. "Unless you don't care about the Multiverse and its needs?"

Ink winced and looks down, hunching into himself slightly. "N-no. I do care."

"Then why are you not creating?" The voice asked in a harsh tone.

Ink flinched and looks down in guilt, his Soul heavy and pulsing in pain. He ignored it. His feelings don't matter. "I'm sorry. I'll start now."

He sits down and pulls one of the blank pages floating around. He summons his magic and starts to create something half heartedly.

The owner of the voice watched Ink intently. Ink could feel the focused stare, watching and waiting for him to make a mistake.

Ink focuses on making a new random AU. He couldn't muster the creativity to make a new AU. He ended up making something similar to what he saw during the movie he watched with Dream.

The voice stayed silent but was apparently still there.

After half an hour- of thankfully in silence- Ink finished the AU and looks at it blankly. It was okay. Still half hearted and unsatisfying but acceptable.

"Just one? Make another." The voice demanded.

Ink flinched at the command and reluctantly obeyed, pulling out another blank paper and starts creating another AU. It's just another copy of the other with slight differences.

The voice watched Ink intently.

"Just a copy?" The voice scoffed. "That's not acceptable for a Creator."

Ink flinched slightly, a grimace on his face. "It's-it's something."

"For a normal person. Not for you. Make something else. Something better. And make it quick." The voice demanded.

Ink winced and obeyed reluctantly, making more AUs quicker. It ended up being worse since he was rushing and not having any motivation to create.

He really wants to stop. But he can't. He's not allowed to stop.

The voice growled, impatient and unsatisfied by Ink's work. Or lack there of.

"Use some more effort or do you need some inspiration?"

Ink winced and his Soul dropped in fear at the implications. He immediately starts to work faster. He ignored what he felt and what he wanted. He didn't want to be hurt.

The voice seemed satisfied for the moment but continued to supervise Ink.

Ink made AU after AU, not stopping for even a moment to rest. He's tired and he has no will to create. But he can't stop. He can't-

A pinch in his Soul made him winch. He looks at the various portals in the Doddle Sphere ad sees one AU slowly crumbling into code.

"Hmmph." The voice scoffed. "It seems your failures are causing more trouble. Go fix them."

Ink grimaced and nods, standing up from the island- his legs burned from sitting in the same position too long- and pulls out his brush. He opens a portals and jumps through.

Internally, he's grateful that AUs are crumbling. It gives him a reason to go after it and not make more out of force.

"Make more AUs when you get back." The voice told Ink. It was a demand, not a request.

Ink grimaced slightly before he nods. "Okay."

He jumps through the portal and left to go fix the crumbling AUs- and thankfully escape the Doddle Sphere for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have plans for Ink. Plans!!!! *insane evil laughter from Skyler*
> 
> comment what you think about the chapter!


	12. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Nightmare have some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!!!!! XD

Nightmare sat on a chair next to Error's bed and watched over him worriedly.

Error is laying on the bed asleep. He's having a dreamless sleep so no night terrors have woken him up. It's the rare times where he could rest properly.

After a bit of time had passed, Nightmare reached out his hand and rubbed Error's skull gently, hoping to help him relax some more. The poor skeleton needed all the rest he could get.

Error's face scrunched up at the touch before relaxing slowly when nothing painful happened. He made no movement to try and lean into the touch.

"Shh... Just me..." Nightmare murmured softly.

Error stirred at a voice but didn't wake up. He sensed no danger- even with his frayed nerves and Soul- and didn't awake.

Nightmare rubbed Error's skull gently, trying his best not to wake him up. He wants Error to get as much rest as he could. After all, he needs to heal.

After about an hour, Error stirs and slowly awoke. He shifted, 'looking' around in confusion. How long has he been asleep?

Nightmare smiled when he noticed that Error was awake.

"Good morning, Error." He greeted with a smile.

Error flinched when he suddenly heard a voice and turns to it. It took a while for Error to recognize Nightmare's voice and he relaxed slightly.

"Shh... It's just me." Nightmare tried to soothe him.

Error nods in understanding, already knowing it was Nightmare. " **w-W-WhAt tImE IS iT?** "

Nightmare looked at the clock.

"It's precisely two fifty-seven p.m." He replied.

" **o-o-OH.** " Error says softly. " **hOw l-L-lONg h-HaVe I bEEn a-a-aSLeeP?** "

"Four hours." Nightmare replied with a smile.

" **Oh.** " Error says with a small frown. That was longer that he expected. Which is good, he supposed. But he doesn't think he should sleep too much. Night terrors are terrible.

Nightmare rubbed Error's shoulder gently.

"It's amazing how long you managed to sleep." He said with a smile.

 **"I-i gUEss."** Error mumbled softly, turning his skull down. " **d-D-dID i M-MIss a-A-aNYtHIng?** "

Nightmare smiled softly at Error.

"You didn't miss anything." He replied gently, reassuring Error.

" **o-O-OkAy**." Error says softly with a nod. "D-diD **DOc sAY a-Anything?** "

"No. He just mentioned you should eat something." Nightmare explained. "Horror made a chocolate cake for you."

"oH **...** " Error said softly. Eating. He really didn't want to eat. His body feels sick just thinking about food right now. But then again,

" **cAKe?** " he turns to Nightmare with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Nightmare chuckled softly in both amusement and fondness.

"Yeah. Horror made your favourite one. The chocolate cake with the brownies inside." He explained.

Error felt his mouth turn up slightly in a small hopeful smile. He loves chocolate and if they're in cake form- plus brownies!?- then he wants it.

" **c-C-cAn I h-A-ave S-sOMe?** " he asks softly.

"Of course. If you ever want more, just ask." Nightmare explained. He got the plate with cake and helped Error sit up.

Error nods and sits up on the bed leaning against the headboard. He winced and shuddered when pain shot through him with each movement. It's been a while and he's improving slightly but it's a slow crawl. At least he can think properly now. He's grateful for that.

"Are you alright?" Nightmare asked worriedly when Error winced in pain.

Error nods, wincing slightly. " **p-P-pAinFUl**." he says softly. Moving is so difficult and painful for him now and it is such an annoyance.

"I hope you'll feel better soon." Nightmare replied softly. He sat down next to Error and picked up a piece of cake with a fork.

Error frowns. Feel better. He doubted it. He's too broken to be saved. They're just wasting their time on him

"Say aaaah." Nightmare said with a smile.

Error flushed slightly in embarrassment before opening his mouth. " **A-aAaaAh.** "

Nightmare blushed slightly as he put the fork into Error's mouth gently.

Error felt the piece of cake on his many tongues and slowly closes his mouth. He practically purred/moaned at the chocolate taste he had missed so much. The cake disappears into his mouth into magic. It tastes amazing.

Nightmare's cheek bones flushed slightly at Error's reaction. He picked up a new piece and put it in front of Error's mouth.

Error flinched back slightly in surprise when something touched his lips and opens his mouth eagerly.

"Shh..." Nightmare murmured softly.

Error hums quietly to show that he's okay. He's just a bit startled at the touch on his lips. He's not really scared. He trusts Nightmare.

Nightmare gently put the fork into Error's mouth, a smile on his face.

Nightmare eats the food happily, a small smile growing on his face at the delicious taste.

Nightmare felt his cheek bones heat up at the small smile on Error's face. He'd do anything to keep Error happy.

He put another forkful of cake in front of Error's mouth

Error felt another piece of cake touch his lips and opens his mouth again to eat it willingly.

It went on slowly until there are no more cake on the plate.

Nightmare smiled sadly.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked softly.

Error licks his lips free of crumbs and shakes his skull. The cake was more than what he normally ate so he's not hungry.

Nightmare smiled and rubbed Error's skull gently.

"I'm really glad you are eating something. Do you want some more cake later?" He asked. They still had a few pieces of cake left.

Error winced at the first touch before smiling and nodding. Cake sounds nice. He can eat some later when he's....when he needs to eat. " **oKay.** "

Nightmare felt a bit guilty when Error winced but smiled brightly.

"I'll save some pieces for you." He promised. Cross had a tendency to devour everything consisting of chocolate.

" **oKay.** " Error says with a small smile, his stuttering gone for that moment as he smiles thankfully at Nightmare.

Nightmare smiled brightly, a slight flush on his face.

"Is there anything else you'd like to eat?" He asked softly.

Error shakes his skull in a negative. He's not hungry and he doesn't know what he could eat. It's been a while and he doesn't know what most foods look or taste like anymore.

"Okay." Nightmare replied with a soft smile. He rubbed Error's skull gently.

"Do you want to lay down again?" He asked.

Error thinks for a moment before shaking his skull. He didn't want to move again and be in pain and he doesn't need to lie down.

" **C-cAn yOU r-R-ReAd mE a STOry? PLeaSe?** " Error asks shyly. He likes it when Nightmare read him stories. It's calming.

Nightmare smiled.

"Of course." He replied happily. Error was so cute.

"Which kind would you like to hear?" He asked.

Error smiles happily when Nightmare agreed to read to him. He would have read on his own but with his eyes still bandaged, he had to rely on Nightmare to read for him. But eventually he doesn't mind. He began to enjoy Nightmare's voice as he told stories. Nightmare's a very good story teller.

" **Um...A-a-AnYThiNG yOu LIkE**." Error says. He doesn't know what kind of book he wants to listen to. He trusts Nightmare's judgement and choice of book.

Nightmare hummed in thought. He stood up and walked to the stack of books he had brought. He picked up the only one which he hadn't started reading yet. A fantasy book.

He sat down next to Error on the bed and opened the book.

Nightmare took a deep breath and started to read.

Error waited when Nightmare had gotten up to get a book.

He smiles slightly when Nightmare begins reading in that tone he usually had specifically for reading aloud. Error kept quiet and listened to the story intently.

Nightmare read a story about a person that could hop into a fantasy world whenever they liked. There were dragons, castles and big adventures while in the real world the main character drowned in boredom.

Error smiles to himself and he listens to the story. He may not be good at imagining things but he can try to imagine the story that Nightmare is telling. The story is amazing and smart to him. A person escaping reality mentally but physically in the same place is such a good concept and he loves it.

Nightmare smiled as he lost himself in the story, doing his best to give each character their own voice.

Error couldn't help but feel amused when Nightmare tried to voice some of the female characters in the story which didn't really fit his low deep voice. But it is endearing to hear him try and make the characters have their own voice. The extra mile that Error appreciates.

Nightmare's eye light glowed brightly with joy as he continued reading happily.

Error leans back onto the headboard as he listens to the story. His Soul humming calmly as he listens intently, body and mind relaxed as he let's Nightmare's voice wash over him. Taking him into the story and away from the pain, even for a moment.

Nightmare stopped reading after a few more minutes.

"Do you like the story so far?" He asked, looking up at Error with a smile.

Error hums and turns towards Nightmare with a small smile. He nods. " **YeAh. IT's inTErEsTing**."

Nightmare smiled brightly.

"That's great." He said happily before continuing to read.

Error smiles wider before relaxing into the bed. He listens to Nightmare reading contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more fluff later too! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to send us a comment on what you think or if you have any ideas or things to share. We'd love to read/hear them! Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
